Dia the clairvoyant
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Valline Dia, was just a normal girl well normal as she could get, with her best friend Wally at her side, she goes through changes, and secrets with her family, and friends. losing loved ones, or being in pain Wally is always by her side no matter what. When Dia's powers come into play she realizes that she's not normal. Wally x oc
1. your my best friend

Well here's another Young justice story but its going to be a little more different, so I hope you like it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters (if I did wally wouldn't die) execpt for Dia Vanille, I hope you enjoy the serise of chapters.

**Intro**

Hey there your probably wondering who is talking to you well that would be me Valline Dia Clair Branford, a lot of weird things started to happen in my life, along with my best friend Wally West. I have a lot of adventures that have happened in my life so here we go.

**Day 1 the meeting**

"Now Vanille remember to be on your best behavior when we meet the West-Allen family," says my mommy

"Dia they have a son your age so you'll be able to make friends," says daddy looking through the mirror.

I just nodded my head holding my flash doll close to my chest, my bright violet eyes shinning as I watched the sceneary. I looked at the house as we pulled up in the drive way, seeing someone peeking through the window.

My mommy came to the back of the car and unbuckled me from my car seat. I ran my dad clinging to his leg with my doll.

"Nothing to be shy about Dia," he says with a laugh.

My mother gave me a stern look and I lowered my eyes as the door opened.

"Jack, Miranda good to see you come in," says a soft young voice.

I looked up to see a girl with red hair smiling at my parents. I walked in behind my dad looking around to see Red in my vision. I looked to the chair to see a little boy at my age in a The Flash shirt smiling at the tv. I smiled at his shirt and knew he was going to be my best friend.

I looked up to see a guy with a big belly give the red head a stern look, and the red head looked worried as he got down and walked to the lady with red hair.

"Iris look at you, you look beautiful," says my daddy smiling

she laughed and looked down to something, when I looked across I saw the red head looking at me. I gave a small smile as my dad pushed me in the front.

"Say hi Dia this is Wallace," says Daddy

"h-hi," I said looking down at my doll

"H-hi I like your doll," he says smiling

I looked up into his bright green eyes as he wore a smile on his face.

"Thanks I like your shirt, The Flash is my hero," I replied

"Me too!" he squealed grabbing my hand.

I laughed as he ran to the back yard while the grown ups talked, I sat on the grass with him.

"My name is Wally what's yours?" he asked

"My name is Valline, but I like to be called Dia," I said looking at the grass

"its a pretty name, Dia, you know what?" he asked

"What?" I looked up

"Your my best friend," he says hugging me

"Really?" I asked squealing with joy

"Ya," he laughed

"Hey what's going on out here?" asked a voice

I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and my daddy, "Uncle Barry guess what?" asked Wally.

"What is it sport?" asked his uncle as Wally ran to him grabbing my hand

"Dia is my new best friend," he says smiling

"Really now?" they both asked

I nodded my head with a big smile tightening my grip on Wally.

The rest of the day we played cops and robbers, ate food, and watched tv, after that it was time for me to go. Unfortunately Wally and I didn't want to let go of each other out the door.

"You'll come back again Dia," says my daddy picking me up

"Wait!" yelled Wally as he ran inside and came back with a lightning bolt necklace.

"Here, I got it a while back from my parents, but I want you to have it," he says giving it to my dad.

"that's sweet of you Wally, we'll see you soon," he says walking to the car.

I was set in the car with the necklace around my neck, I looked out the window to see Wally waving goodbye. I watched him while I drove off and couldn't see him anymore.

I realized Him and I would never be seperated again, unless I had to go home.

well there ya go I hope you liked it I know its short but its just the begininng of more to come, Please reveiw and let me know what you think.


	2. Happy birthday

Well hey there i'm back with more chapters for the story, I don't own any of the characters or the show except for Dia, and her family. please enjoy and have fun reading.

**Dia's pov**

Yawn! I turned over in my bed opening my big bright eyes to see the posters over The Flash all over my wall. I stretched and hopped out of bed to my dresser, today was my birthday and I was turning 8 finally.

"Dia time to wake up!" I here my Mom shouting

"I'm up!" I hollared back to her

I grabbed my yellow sundress and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Standing on my stool I wiped the mirror so I could see myself, I pulled the towel off my head and let it fall with my hair, as my hair fell to my knees.

"Mom!" I yelled

she came in with a smile on her face (That was Rare) holding a brush and a hair tie. she was quiet the whole time braiding my hair into one braid. I looked up to see myself brushing my sweep side bangs to the right.

A knock came at the door, and a bright smile came to my face quickly before taking one more look in the mirror looking down at the lightning bolt necklace. I ran down stairs when I heard my name yelled by none other then my best friend Wally.

"Wally!" I Squealed jumping into his arms.

He laughed and held me before putting me down, "Happy Birthday Dia," he says holidng out a birthday present.

I set the presesnt on the table and hugged him again and he fell on his butt.

"The only present I need Wallop is you," I said nuzzling my head in his neck.

"One Dia its Wally and two I had to get you a gift your my best friend," he says rubbing my back.

I got up and looked to see everyone there, my parents, the West-Allen-Garrick family.

"You know Jack, Wally and Dia could be married when they grow up," says Barry

Wally and I looked at each other and made funny noises "He's/she's my best friend," we both said.

they all laughed as Wally and I puffed are cheeks and made way to the living room. As I opened my presents I got: a new bandana that was red and yellow, The flash keychain, clothes, some toys, a video game about zombies, and most and importantly a pair of bright neon green hoop earings with lightning bolt pattern on it, coming from Wally.

After opening presents Wally and I were playing the zombie game waiting to see who would get a higher score, "Your so going to lose Wallboy," I said with a giggle.

"you wish princess," he laughs.

"Guys time for dinner and Pie," says Barry walking into the living room.

"Already?" I asked looking at the clock to see what time it was, it was already 6pm.

We turned off the game and I jumped on Wally's back as we headed to the kitchen.

After eating dinner it was time for birthday Pie, yes I love pie more then cake, yes i'm strange so what.

The rest of the night we all sat in the living room watching movies, I yawned and leaned against Wally closing my eyes. He rubbed my back as I fell asleep.

"Dia Wake up," says Wally's voice

I looked up to see I was on his lap, and that his parents and grandparents and aunt and ucle had their things ready to go.

"I have to go home Dia its almost eleven o'clock at night," he says helping me up and hugging me tightly.

"awe ok, by Wally ," I groaned

"By birthday girl, hope you had a great birthday princess, love you," he whispered into my ear.

My smile on my face got wider and wider and I hugged him tightly before he left. I said goodbye and walked through the living room to see his big zip up jacket laying on the chair, I grabbed it and ran up stairs to bed.

TA DA chapter two done, hoped you like it, let me know if you have any ideas or request to put into the story. Dia loves pie more then cake and has cake for her birthday every year. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. I'll never leave your side

Here's the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last two. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family, please enjoy. in this chapter Dia being 12 and Wally being 13.

**Dia's pov**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, UGH! I turned over turning off my alarm clock I rolled out of bed and headed to my dresser picking up my clothes. Wearing dark skinny jeans and a white tank top, black short jacket, and tall black boots that have a small heel, I walked to the bathroom to get ready. Looking myself over my hair was still at my knees and braided back, I undid the braid and let it become wavy putting on my clothes and doing my makeup.

I walked back to my bed room and started to walk down the stairs till,

"Vanllie Your boyfriend is here!" yells my 7 year old brother Damon.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled coming down stairs seeing Wally at the table with a bunch of pancakes on his plate.

"Well good morning to you too Princess," he says as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ya, ya you too Wallop," I said grabbing my plate and started to eat.

When I was done Wally took the dishes to my mother and cleaned them off and walked back to me and hugged me from over the shoulders.

"Ready to go to school Dia?' he asked smiling

"Sure," I said sitting up and saying good.

We walked to are school this was are last year before we were in high school it was crazy. I looked up at him he was jabbering off about something and I wasn't really listening because I was too busy thinking about life.

"Dia you there?" he asked

"Huh?"

"you ok you seem kinda out of it," he says

"ya I'm fine Wallman just thinking," I said giving him my bright big smile

He laughed and swung his arm over my shoulder as we got to school, everyone looked at me like I was a piece of meat, maybe it was because I was on the cheer team, leo team, and the flash fan club and Wally was on the track team, science team, and the flash fan club.

"Hey Nille what's up?" asked one of the jocks smirking at me.

I ignored him until he made a comment, "Come on Nille why won't you just leave this nerd and come with me?" he asked

I could hear Wally growling and clenching his teeth together, "Now If I went to you I would be downgrading myself to something as awful as you," I said walking up the stairs of the school doors.

Everyone's mouth wide open from what I said, I just kept on walking with Wally right behind me.

"I can't believe you told him off like that!" says Wally freaking out.

"Not a big deal Wallman," I said grabbing my books and heading to our first period.

"No big deal that's the quater back of are school and you just bashed him," he said running after me.

I laughed and headed to Mr. Davis math class as Wally kept on saying it was a big deal. I sat down across from Wally and looked up waiting for are teacher to begin.

"Now class when I call your name come get your test," he says in a monotone voice.

"Branford, come on up," he says

I walked up there as Wally giggled knowing I was horrible at math, when I grabbed the paper, I touched part of his hand and all of a sudden I felt weird.

_"Now where did I put that remote for the projector,"_

_ "Oh here it is right where I left it,"_

"Ms. Branford are you ok?" he asked looking at me as I zoned back in.

I shook my head and nodded yes and sat down by Wally, "That was just weird," i mummbled to myself.

"what?" asked Wally

"Nothing," I sighed

"what did you get on your test?" he asked

"a 77% this time," I mummbled showing him my paper.

"West! stop flirting and get your paper!" yells Davis

I could hear Wally grumbling and mummbling as he took his paper, but then smirked showing me he got a 100% on his test.

After school Wally had to go one way for Track and I had to be on the field for cheer. dressed in my cheer outfit, I jumped up into the pyramid, seeing as i'm the lightest and smallest of the group. As I touched one of the girls, it happened again.

_"Hey Nerd she doesn't need your help,"_

_ "Now leave,"_

I blinked and before I knew it I was on the ground, just like that.

**Wally's pov**

"Oh My god! Nille!" I could hear one of the cheer leaders yell

'Wait did they say Nille, oh no Dia,'

I turned my head to see her on the ground not moving, I ran to as fast I could, man only if I had my uncle's speed, I could've saved her.

"Dia are you ok," I said shoving through.

"huh? I think so, Ow! my ankle hurts," she says getting up and trying to stand on it.

"Hey nerd she doesn't need your help, Now leave," yells one of the girls.

I looked at Dia, she had a shock expression on her face, I picked her up and walked off with the girls yelling at me.

"Wally you really don't have to walk me home, I'm really ok," she said leaning her head on me.

"Not this time Princess, you hurt yourself falling out of a stunt, not good," I said walking up to her house.

I opened the door to see no one was home yet, figures there never home anymore besides the morning. I opened her door to her room, and looked around while I set her on the bed, not much has changed she still had the Flash posters on her wall, pictures of her and I on the wall and on her shelves, records and movie stuff on the walls.

**Dia's pov**

I watched him walk around my room looking at my pictures of us, he turned his gaze to the floor and his face went red and mummbled he would be right back.

I looked down to see my thong on the floor, oh god that was embarrassing especially for my best friend, who is a guy. he came back up a little later and had a ice pack for my ankle and my head.

"You know you always get yourself into trouble," he says smiling.

He jumped into the bed and let me lay against him till I was ok, I felt my eyes getting heavier then they were suppose to.

that last thing I could hear was, "I'll never leave your side Dia,"

well there ya go this chapter actually made me giggle, I love it, please reveiw and let me know what you think.


	4. Couldn't live without Wally

hey guys i'm back with the next chapter hoped you liked the last ones haha, I don't own young justice or the characters except for Dia and her family, please enjoy.

**Dia's pov**

I sat at the living room table finishing up my homework, I got a text the day before from Wally saying he wanted to show me something really cool, but I couldn't cause I had to get my school work done. the home phone started to ring and my picked it up quickly, I thought it was Wally again, hoping I could hang out.

"Woah hold on Mary slow down, what happened, is he ok?" I heard my dad say

"he? Wally he? is he ok?" my mind started to freak out.

"He blew up your garage? and now he's in the hospital, what was he doing?" my dad kept on talking grabbing the keys off the desk. He nodded his head at me to the door and i got up and ran to the car.

"Yeah i'm on my way, yes I have Dia, she's a little freaked out," he said.

"Wally what did you do?" I whispered to myself.

We arrived at a hospital and I could see the Allen's, the Garricks, and Wally's parents waiting for the news. I ran up to Barry knowing he had all the information.

"Hey kid, he's alright, don't worry," he says patting my shoulder

_"he tried to remake the flash experiment to get his speed, and end up going right back in his face,"_

_ "Wally is a strong man, you should know that, since he's your best friend, and that he would never let you down,"_

I blinked at the vision I just had it was happening again, "Dia you there? hello?" asked Barry

"Huh? ya sorry," I said looking up.

"he tried to remake the flash experiment to get his speed, and end up going right back in his face, Wally is a strong man, you should know that, since he's your best friend, and that he would never let you down," Says Barry

I blinked again these vision's kept on happening when people touch me, and sometimes peopel don't even have to touch me. Then there was the other day where I walked up to my room to turn on the light and when I touched the light switch it blew up! how does something like that blow up!

"Mr and Mrs. West? asked the Doctor "I would like to inform you he will be ok just injured," he said. "and you can visit him.

I waited after the family was done talking to them, Barry patted my shoulder walking out letting me go in. I leaned in on the door way to see him looking out the window.

"you know Wallman getting a call from your mom saying you blew up your garage and your in the hospital, I don't like hearing that," I said stepping in. "You really know how to scare your best friend don't you,"

"Sorry Dia I was trying to recreate the flash's Experiment," says Wally

I sighed and looked up at him "and look where you are Wally," I said sitting on the edge fo the bed. "I could've lost you, you know i don't think I could live my life without you?"

"Sorry Dia won't happen again I promise," he says hugging me.

"Get some sleep Wallop your going to need it," I said blowing him a fake kiss

"Nah i'll be out of here tomorrow just you watch," he said smirking

"oh alright I'll believe that when I see it," I laughed walking out.

"living without Wally, I just couldn't do it," I mummbled to myself.

well there ya go I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think about it. goodnight ppls or goodmorning where ever you are at. :)


	5. The Partner

**Hey I'm back now guys, and with the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapters, I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. RxR and enjoy and don't forget when your done to review. Dia 12 and Wally 13.**

**Dia's pov**

Its been four days since I heard from Wally, I knew he was getting out of the hospital today or well that's what Barry told me when he came by to tell me the news. I slipped my yoga pants on and Wally's Jacket on over my tank top.

"Dia come down stairs," says my Dad

I walked down stairs to see the news on and he was watching The flash on tv. I sat down by him and realized he had a partner, he wore red and yellow and had goggles on, with firey red hair. I got excited The Flash's parnter was way cute and I think I found my new hero, besides the Flash.

**"The Flash whose your parnter?" asked a reporter**

**"The names Kid Flash beautiful," says the partner with a smirk on his face.**

** "Time to go Kid," said The flash as they ran off together.**

**"there you have it guys The flash are towns hero has a sidekick," said the reporter.**

I Watched in awe just staring at the screen, this was amazing could my day get any better.

DING DONG!

I turned around as the door opened and Wally came in completely fine and had that cheeky smile on his face.

"Wally!" I yelled running to him.

"Hey Dia did you miss me princress?' he asked with a laugh

"You have no idea Wallnerd," I giggled holding him tightly.

"hey did you hear about Flash's new partner?" he asked pulling away.

"Oh My God yes I did he is so cute and awesome," I squealed with excitement.

He just laughed at me as gave me a weird look from looking at me and then my Jacket.

"Is that my Jacket?" he asked looking at me

"uhh...no!" I screamed running away

He jumped on me and I landed by my dad's leg, he looked down and flicked my forehead.

_"Now where did I put the keys,"_

_ Picture showing on the key wrack where mom left them_

_"I know I had them here a second ago,"_

I blinked and shook my head as he got up and gave me a look that I never saw before.

"Miranda!" he yelled walking up the stairs.

"Hey you ok princess you look like you saw a ghost," asked Wally

"Huh no i'm ok nothing to worry about," I laughed getting up

Wally grabbed my hand to help me up and it happened again.

_A Flash of Red and yellow just zoomed past my vision_

I blinked again what was that this time? I looked up into his bright green eyes.

"You sure?" he asked

I nodded my head as my dad came down looking around for something.

"Now where did I put my keys?" he asked

"Uh dad?" I questioned pointing at the key wrack.

"thanks babygirl see you soon," he said walking out the door.

Am I a seer? I keep seeing this just like that, it was when people touch me or just on its own. I heard Wally's Cell go off and he answered it.

"Hello, oh hey uncle barry, just at Dia's house why, right now, ok I'll be there," he says hanging up the phone.

"got to go Dia eating dinner at Uncle Barry's house tonight," he hugged me tightly

"Alright by Wallman be careful getting home," I said smiling

"You take care of yourself too Princess," he laughed opening the front door and walking out.

I walked up to my room and touched my light switch the lights flickered as I did that, I just gave a weird look and headed to bed.

**There ya guys go I hoped you liked it the next chapter will be up soon. don't forget to reveiw and tell me what you think or if you have any request. see ya**


	6. Super powered females?

**Hey hey i'm back and with the next chapter I hoped you liked the last one, I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for DIa and her family. RxR and enjoy and don't forget when your done to reveiw and tell what you think :) have fun. Dia 14 and Wally 15**

**Dia's pov**

Yawn, I rolled over stretching my legs and sitting up in my bed, I climbed out grabbed my clothes and walking out to the bathroom, having the light on from my mom I looked up in the mirror and blinked a few times.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed

I looked to see my hair White with a purplish tink to it and my eyes shining violet then I ever seen them before, I ran out to come eye to eye with my parents, their eyes widen.

"Looks like she has your side of the family Miranda," says dad with a laugh

"Excuse me, but now we have a problem Jack!" she snapped at him taking my hand and leading me to my bedroom. I walked in and turned on the lights and my lights and my light swich blew up, I yelped and turned to my mom.

"What is going on!" I yelled looking at her.

"You see honey my side of the family comes from a line of super powered females, who can see the future, past and have electric powers," she says

I looked at her my breathing growing faster and faster, till Smack

"Dia!' I heard my dad yell

I a woke by the sound of my mom walking up the stairs, "Please tell its a dream and my hair is still black," I said turning to her.

"Sorry honey but its not, its real and true," she said looking at me.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, "Oh god how am I suppose to explain to Wally that I have White purplish hair!" I yelled

"That's what this is made for," says my mom

I turn to see she had a wig same length as my hair that was black, "You'll be wearing this," she said.

I looked at her as she took off her wig and showed her short white hair. I blinked again and looked at her, as my dad walked in.

"Oh now you take off your wig," he says.

I blinked once more and then Black out! Smack!

**I know I know its short but I had to get this out of the way. please review and the next chapter will be up.**


	7. Dick and Holy shit Batman

**Hey so I'm back and with the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. Please RxR and enjoy and dont' foget to reveiw when your done. Dia 14 and Wally 15.**

_**Dia's pov**_

I looked myself over in the mirror having this wig on I looked excatly like myself, and today Wally wanted me to meet his guy best friend from Gotham, and we were going to hang out around the park. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top, and pair of black flip flops.

"Dia your boyfriend is here, with some random guy, I think he's cheating on you!" yells my little brother.

I growled heading down to meet them, "for the last time Damon he's not my boyfriend," I said looking up to meet Wally and his friend.

"Uh Hi," I said shyly walking up to Wally and his friend.

"Oh Hi the names Richard, but you can call me Dick," he says politely

"Nice to meet you Dick call me Dia," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm leaving see ya soon mom," i said walking out the door.

"Don't be smooching with them Dia," says my brother before shutting the door.

My face was bright red as I turned to walk with them, but I finally calmed as Wally stood right next to me seeing if I was ready to go to the park.

"So Dia Wally tells me your on the cheer team, and the Leo team, and the flash fan club team," says Dick

"Ya only thing is I'm not like the rest of the cheerleaders, and i love to help the communtiy, and Wally was the one who started the Flash fan club so I had to join," I laughed

_"Dia guess what I made a flash fan club you should totally join it with me," Wally says smirking_

_ "They actually let you," I asked Quietly_

_"Of course now come on, it will be you and I for the time being till we get more people," he says._

I blinked and smiled at the memory that came into my mind, "So Dia how old are you?" asked Dick

"Fourteen you?" I asked looking at Dick

"thirteen, so your a year younger then Wally?' he asked

"Ya I skipped a grade, and got to be in his grade," I said smiling up at Wally who was eating chips.

I looked up to see a Cotton candy machine, "Oh My God Wally can you get me some please!"I begged

He laughed at me and nodded his head grabbing my head leading me over their, I looked over to see Dick smirking at him and I. I felt my face heat up, this was new I never blushed like that in front of anyone about Wally.

"here's one cotton candy for your girlfriend," says the old man

"Girlfriend!?" Wally and I both sputtered out

"He's/She's my best friend that's all," we said in unison.

I could hear Dick laughing behind us as we moved on to the park, "does that happen a lot?" asked Dick

"Ya kinda," says Wally rubbing the back of his head

"So are you ready to loose at the new zombie 4 game this weekend?" asked dick smirking

"Dude your totally going to get your ass kicked," said Wally turning to Dick

I laughed as I kept on walking and heading to the big tree, I jumped up and sat on one of the branches as Wally looked around to find me.

"Dia where are you!" he yelled

I giggled and jumped down on top of him, "right here Wallman," I laughed rolling off of him

"She's a sneaky one," said Dick laughing.

"I learn from the best," I said smirking

"Oh and who would that be?" he asked

"the old ninja movies I watch," I said smiling.

We all laughed, and started to play football with each other, dick threw it to me and I took off away from Wally, but smack! I landed on my back looking up to see Wally on top of me.

"Got you princess," he says smirking

I looked up with a smirk, and batted my eye lashes at him, he blinked and I could see pink coming to his cheeks.

"Oh wally I never knew you felt like that,' I lauhed as he got up.

"What..I.. um..," he was confused good.

I laughed and took off with the football to the end area, "Hey not fair Dia!" yells Wally behind me. I laughed no way he could catch me now, SMACK! I fell to the ground again to see him taking the ball and running the other way. How did he catch up quickly, I could see Dick's eyes widen but shook it off and took down Wally.

I jumped on top of all of them and started to laugh, I looked up to see the sun setting time for me to get home. We walked back to my house and I saw a limo in front of my house, I looked over to see Dick smirking, "is that yours?" I asked looking at him

He nodded his head and said goodbye to me and Wally and drove off.

"Well your certainly have a weird friend Wally," I said sitting on the steps of my porch

"Ya what about you?" he asked

"Oh I'm just me," I said laughing

"Dia I have to get home time for dinner," he said smilng getting up.

I got up and hugged him wrapping my arms over his neck and he tightly wrapped is arms around my waist.

"Goodnight princess," he said backing away and kissing my hand and walked off.

"Goodnight Wallman," I laughed walking to the door.

"Welcome home honey," said My dad.

"Hey where's mom?" I asked wlaking in

"She's upstairs and has something to show you," he says

I walked up stairs to see my mom holding something in her hands.

"Hey what's that?" i asked looking over at her

"This is your new superhero outfit," she said handing it to me

"Superhero are you saying i'm going to be a superhero?" I asked looking at her

she nodded and let me trying it on, I came out in white short shorts, and a white tank top and a black mask, with a bow in my hair to keep some up. I wore long books that went past my knees that were white. my symbol had a weird looking eye from like the ancient times.

"Your name will be Clairvoyant, meaning seer," she said smiling at me

"are you going to be my metor?" I asked

"Yes," said a dark voice

I looked over to see Batman in the door way of my room.

"Holy shit its batman!" I screamed

THUNK!

**Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it please tell me what ya think by reviewing thanks. **


	8. Totally have the hots

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of Dia the Clairvoyant, i hoped you enjoyed the last chapters, I don't own young justice or any of the characters execpt for Dia and her family. Sit back and RxR and enjoy and don't forget when your done to review and let me know what you think. Dia 14 and Wally 15**

**Dia's pov**

"Ow my head," I groaned leaning up against my bed post.

"Well you did faint dear are you alright?" asked my mom

I looked over at her and nodded, "I thought I saw batman and you told me I was going to be a superhero?" I said rubbing my head.

"You did," says a Dark voice

I turned to see Batman standing in the door way with a glare on his face. I gulped and looked at my mother who just smiled at me.

"Seer are you absolutely sure she is ready for this?' he asked

"I'm sure Batman, I'll train her for the next month or so and see how she does," my mom said.

"Then we'll put her on the team with the others," he said walking out.

"Thank you," I whispered as he was walking out.

I saw him stop and had a small smile on his face but turned back into a scowel.

"you ready my dear?" she asked

I looked up to see she had her outfit on, how did I not catch that before (Full suit spandex, with a white mask, and short white hair). I nodded my head looking myself over one last time (White short shorts, white tank top, black mask, white long hair part up with a big bow, long white boots) and walked out with her. We left on her Black and neon green motorcyle that she kept hidden for all these years. We found a robbery, and when we got close my mom started to kick ass. One man ran at me, and when i blinked I understood,

_He thorws a left punch, Dodge, throw knife, Catch, another guy run up from behind, knock him in the chest, head but the guy in front, eletricut the one behind._

I shook my head and looked down to see both guys unconcious, "Nice job Clair," says my mom

"How did I?" I asked

"You get use to it, you see what comes in the future, and you used your electric powers, you learning faster then I thought," she said.

"Seer your here?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to see The Flash standing their and his partner coming up behind him. OMFG! My mind started to scream meeting my Idol from all those years ago, Oh god if Wally knew, Wally, he can't find out about me, My smiled faded but I shook it off for now.

"Hey Flash, just helping you out," says my mom smirking

"Ya I see that, huh? whose the squirt?" he asked

"who you calling a squirt," I puffed my cheeks

"Sorry I mean girl, is she yours Seer?" he asked

"Yes, this is Clairvoyant, she's just like me excpet with electric powers," says my mom

"Nice to meet ya Clair, names..."

"The flash I know you were my idol growing up," I said smiling

"hey," says the other voice

I turned to see Kid flash right next to me, I blinked and looked at him closely, he had beautiful green eyes and firey red hair.

"H-hi," I said blushing

"I'm kid flash nice to meet you clair," he said holdng his hand out.

"You too," I felt my face heating up big time.

"Kid we got to go," says Flash

"Huh, oh ya one sec," says Kid turning back to me.

"I'll see ya around then?" he asked

"Definately," I smirked

"Good," he said bowing "Milady," and took off running

I laughed and walked over to my mom, "you totally have the hots for him," she says.

"What! mom I do no," I whined

She just laughed as we walked to where she parked the motorcycle, and drove off to our home.

**Well there ya go I hoped you liked it, I know kinda short but there will be more, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. how could I not see it

**Hey hey I'm back and with the next chapter I hope you enjoyed the last ones, :) I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family, sit back and RxR and enjoy, and don't forget to reivew when your done at the end:)**

**Dia's pov**

Its been a couple of weeks since the first night my mom took me out, for crime fighting, I was finally understanding my powers, I Finally Met, the flash, kid flash, batman and Robin, it was so cool.

"Dia it's time to go," says my mom in the door way.

I blinked and looked at her, that's right todays the day I meet my new team, I was so excited to meet everyone and go on missions. It was going to be hard to balance out school, hanging out with Wally, and crime fighting. I shook all my nerves away and walked down stairs with her. My brother looked at me in awe, he told me I was his favorite superhero, beisdes robin and kid flash. I laughed and walked out with my mom, my mom went into the old telephone booth first.

I heard the zeta tube call her name out.

"Seer 29," said the computer

I stepped in and took a deep breath here we go Dia, "Guest, Clairvoyant A14," the computer called out.

I was zetaed to the cave I walked through to see my mom smirking and Batman and black canary waiting for us.

"This her?" asked Black Canary

"Yes this is Clairvoyant," says My mom stepping forward

"Hi," I waved with a small smile

"Team report to the main base," said Batman

A green girl, and a guy with gills and a guy with superman's symbol came first.

"Team meet your new teammate Clairvoyant," says Batman

"Hi," I said smiling

"Hi the names M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan and this is superboy," Said the green girl poiting to the boy with black hair, and had supermans symbol.

I smiled and nodded my head, the guy with gills came up next to her.

"My name is aqualad, but when we're not on missions call me Kaldur," he says

"Dude it was all your fault," says a voice coming around the corner

"No Way Rob it was all you," said another

I looked up and my eyes widen at what I saw, the bright red hair the freckles on the cheeks, I could not believe my eyes.

"Well hello beautiful nice to see ya again, you know me as Kid flash but you can call me Wally, Wally west," he says smirking at me.

My eyes were so wide behind my mask, how could I be so stupid not to see it before, he looks just like him, and his voice I should've figured.

"Hey Clair you remeber me right?' asked Robin

"Y-yeah I do nice to see ya two again," i said quitely

"So Clairvoyant do you have a different name we can call you," says my best friend trying to flirt.

"Clairs just fine," i said coldly

"uh alright," he said

How could I be so stupid to not realize it, he's my best friend and I didn't see it, but if he's Wally that means? I turned and looked at Robin, he's Dick! oh god now I feel absolutely stupid right now.

"Clair?" asked Kaldur

"Huh?" I looked up

"would you like a tour of the cave?" he asked

"y-ya sure," I sputtered out.

"Have fun Clair," called my mom waving.

**wow that was shocking haha lets see what happens next in the next chapter, pleaser review and let me know what you think. see ya :)**


	10. Movie day with Dia

**Hey guys sorry its been a while been very busy with senior project and school work, plus a lot of drama but don't worry I won't stop writing the story :) thanks for all the views, can't believe its up to six already, lets keep it up :) I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. Please sit back and enjoy and don't for get to let me know what you think when your done :)**

**Dia's pov**

I groaned turning to my side looking outside my window to the bright blue sun, to day was my day off from being a superhero and training. I still haven't gotten use to Wally being kid flash, I just feel betrayed when I know I shouldn't.

"Dia! Your boyfriend came to see you, you better not be still sleeping," I hear my brother yell.

"Don't worry kid I got it she'll never see it coming," says Wally as I hear him running up the stairs.

I gasped and ran for my closet grabbing the wight and slipping it on, tucking my white hair underneath. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and walked out sitting on my bed.

"Knock knock any Dia's home?" asked Wally coming in.

"You know Wallop, I could have been indecent," I said looking up at him

"Ha true but then I could actually see that rockin bod you've been hiding," he laughed and winked at me.

"So what you doing here?" I asked pushing him lightly

"Well one its saturday, and two its movie night with Dia," he says

I laughed I remebered we made the rule we would have a movie night at much as possible on saturdays. I looked up to see his sparkling green eyes looking into mine and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Dia you ok?" he asked putting his hand to my forehead

"Y-ya i'm fine what do you want to watch?" I asked crawling out of my bed

walking past my alarm clock I saw the clock read 3:30pm, wow I slept all day.

"well how about we watch a romantic comedy so you can have your romace and I can have my comedy," he says picking out she's the man

"My favorite movie," i said smiling

"How could I forget, you begged me to buy it for you the first day it came out," he laughed throwing me over his shoulder and dropping me on the bed and curled up next to me. I leaned close to his body and started to watch the movie, this made me think of me so much how i'm disguising myself as two different people, and finding out your in love with the hottest guy, who back the best friend, I blinked. did I just say in love no way was I in love with him. I looked up to see him with pop corn on his lap, he looked down at me and looked at me smiling.

I turned my head and started to feel my eyes to droop, and just like that I was out cold.

**Wally's pov**

laying on the bed half way through the movie I felt my body get a little more heavy, I looked down to see Dia passed out. I smiled she looked so inoccent when she slept, but when she's awake at times she's wild. I'll have to tell her someday that I'm kid flash, I mean she's my best friend. I yawned, leaned back and closed my eyes letting darkness cosume me with dreams.

**Dia's pov**

I yawned when the sun coming from the blinds hit my eyes, making me open them, I was curled up against Wally with his arms protectivly around my waist. I never noticed how muscular he has gotten in the last year. I smiled staring at his face wanting to kiss his freckles... wait did I just say that oh god what's wrong with me.

"Take a picture Dia it'll last longer," Wally whispers with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder as he just laughed and cuddled closer to me. I looked up to see his face inches away from my face, feeling his hot breath on my face. I felt like the space between us was closing each time we stared into each other's eyes. I started to close my eyes on instinct when...

SLAM!

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend Dia!" yelled my brother from the door way.

we both jumped apart and I landed on the ground, and got up.

"He-He isn't um we were just uh, I had a eyelash in my eye," I said looking down.

"ha Ya kid she had a eyelash in her eye," laguhed wally.

"Whatever," grumbled my brother walking away.

I looked up over at him and blushed and walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

"So where are we going today beautiful?" asked Wally

My head snapped up did he calll me beautiful? oh my god my face must be red, say something idiot.

"Uh the part," I blurted out.

He grinned and turned when my mom walked in, "Wally your uncle dropped this off by the house last night seeing you two were asleep he said to just give it to you when you wake up," she says.

"Thanks miranda," he says smiling

she laughed and exited the room, with a grin on her face.

I looked up to see wally looking in the bag with an odd expression on his face, I wonder what was in the bag.

**Well there ya guys go I know its a cliff hanger but don't worry I'll update soon :) its kinda late right now for me. please review and let me know what you think :) lets see if I can get more reviews :)**


	11. getting to know each other

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of Dia the clairvoant :) I hope you've been enjoying the chapters, and my character :) I don't own young justice or any of the characters execpt for Dia and her family :) please enjoy and don't forget to review when your done!**

**Dia's pov**

I blinked as I looked at Wally as he looked in his bag and closed it, he smiled at me and pushed me to the bathroom to change. I walked out to see him in a change of clothes too. We walked down the stairs past my brother who was snickering and Wally smacked him upside the head.

Heading to the park I was enjoying the nice weather we were having.

"You know Dia its been harder on us to hang out, but I just want you to know that i'm trying my best to spend as much time with you," says Wally looking at me with a sincere smile

"Wallop you know I understand, you've just been busy and so have I," I said smiling back.

"Well I'm glad you can keep yourself entertain yourself with out me," he chuckled

"Well it took a lot of practicce," I laughed with him

When we got to the park it started to get a little more chillie, I shivered and Wally looked over. He shrugged off his jacket and drapped it over my shoulders.

"Don't want you to catch a cold now do we," he said smiling.

"I guess we don't cause then we can't hang as much," I said shoving him

"Awe look at the cute couple loving on each other," says a voice

we both turned to see captain cold standing there with a gun in his hand, this is not good, not good at all. I stepped back as Wally stepped in front of me, shielding me from any of the trouble captain cold would try.

"Wally.."

"Don't worry Dia I'll protect you," he says glaring at the enemy

I started to shook Wally could be Kid flash with me being around and I couldn't be Clairvoyant with out wally not being around, we were in trouble...Unless I got attacked and "knocked out" so Wally could change. I looked up to see him shooting his ice gun at us and pushed Wally out of the way getting hit. My body froze and I started to shut down.

**Wally's pov**

I blinked staring as Dia pushed herself in front of me so I wouldn't get hurt. she fell to the ground frozen. I growled and picked her up and ran at normal speed to at least behind a far tree and try to unfreeze her. I took a cube of ice that was shot and threw it in the gun and it exploded, time for some distance. I vibrated my molecules and get her unfrozen.

"w-w-Wally?" she asked opening her eyes.

I nodded and walked behind another tree and changed, and ran straight at Cold. "Picking on innocent kids now are we cold?" I asked running up to him

"Kid flash so you come to play with me," he says

"Dude that sounds so wrong," i said crossing my arms.

"time for you to die flash boy," he said with venom in his voice.

"sure have fun with that," i said running around him knocking him down.

The poilce showed up and I smirked as he was locked away, I turned to see Dia standing there.

"Hello there girl are you alright?" I asked running up to her

"i-i'm fine just a little cold, have you seen my best friend he's about your height, red hair, green eyes, has freckles on his face?" she asked.

"Um, I think he's talking to the poilce let me go look," I said running off.

Close one Wally she almost found out!

**Dia's pov**

Nice save Wallman, I would've found out if I didn't already know. I walked up to the poilce to see Wally talking to one, he turned to see me and ran to me.

"Dia your ok, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, why did you throw yourself in front of me?" he asked.

"Wally its ok I did it because I don't know what I would do if you got hurt," I said hugging him tightly.

"Well next time let me save you and protect you, its my job as your best friend," he said pulling me closer to his chest.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster in my chest and my face heating up. I looked up to see him staring at me. I started to get on my tippy toes, I didn't know what was going on with my body. I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in and so did I.

"Wally I think you should know that I-I.."

Beep, beep beep! are phones went off, we pulled away and I answered my phone, as so did Wally.

"Clair here what's up? I asked

"We have training you and kid need to be here now," said Rob

" Got it Rob see ya soon," I hug up my phone.

"Looks like its time for me to get home Wally," I said turning to him

"Same here Dia, we'll get to hang out some other time alright beautiful," he says hugging me

"of course," I said hugging him back and walked away after we were done.

after getting home I changed into my outfit and walked to the zeta tube.

I walked through to see Kid already there all suited up with everyone else.

"Time for your training," said Black canary taking off her jacket slowly because of her wound. "I

will need a sparring partner," she said looking at them.

"Ooo right here," said Kid flash eating his banana. "After this swish I'll show you my moves,"

We all watched as he blocked one attack and got knocked down to the ground.

"Does anyone know what he did wrong?" she asked us.

"Ooo he hit on teacher and got served?" asked Robin dissing Kid.

"Dude!" Kid yelled

"HA!" I laughed covering my mouth as everyone looked at me.

Superboy went up against Black Canary but he got his butt kicked, Batman walked in as we were done.

"Team earlier today green arrow and black canary were attack by some menus," said batman looking at us. "The attacker was able to study the abilities and duplicate and use the powers," he said showing us what happened. "Arrow called in reinforcements but ended badly cause are enemy became stronger with each opponent that was new," he continued.

"Whoa," said Kid and I at the same time.

"One guy with the powers of the league," said Kid with his eyes kind of wide.

"In the end it took 8 leaguers 4hours to defeat and dismantle the enemy," Bats said.

An android that's all I need the thing is it doesn't have my abilities. We got ready to leave and put on new outfits. I felt weird in these skivvies like all my curves and all that were showing. I walked out and we got to our destination on Meagan's bio ship. We hid in the buses getting ready to take leave me and Robin plus Superboy were going one way and the others go with the other truck.

I tuned robin and Superboy out cause they were talking about aster or whatever. Robot monkey's started to attack the truck and we had to stop them I jumped off my bike and on to the truck breaking and kicking ass. Superboy got all pissed off and was acting like a maniac. One of the monkey's shot at me knocking me off of the truck and I landed hard on the cement. Superboy jumped after them leaving Rob and I behind.

"Hey you ok," he asked walking towards me with a monkey on his back.

"I'm fine," I said trying to get up falling back down.

"No your not you injured your ankle and knee on your right leg," he says looking at it.

"Just a flesh wound," I said turning my head

"Man Wally wasn't kidding when he said you were stubborn Dia, when are you going to tell him who you are? says Rob

"Dick its not that easy, I want to protect him, but I know i should tell him and I'll do it soon," I said looking up at him "Leave me here to catch my breath, go catch up to supey,"

He was hestiant about it but nodded and road off on his bike. I slide to the side of the road, trying to catch my breath.

"Need a ride my lady," says Kid coming up in his outfit.

"Thanks Kid," I said as he picked me up bridal style "Wait kid could you help me change to my other outfit?" I asked blushing

"Y-ya," he said helping me stand and putting my clothes on.

"I didn't see anything promise," he said looking away

"Thanks Kid," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, I froze and shook my head, as he picked me up.

"No prob Clair," he says catching up to Robin.

we had to go to robin's school cause the directions change and they headed to his school. We got there and saw that the android was together.

"Shit you have to be kidding me," I said running at it ignoring all the pain in my knee and ankle.

"Black Canary," it said and started to use her power.

I moved and jumped over that and went to kick him in the back but he grabbed me. "Superman," he said throwing me across the gym.

I slammed right into the bleachers. Kid was being crushed when a green arrow came shooting down and the android let him go and kid fell.

I ran at him again, I could feel the pain shooting through me. We started to play keep away with the professor guy. We finally got the android dissembled and headed back to the base.

"Hey we should all get to know each other better," yelled M'gann from the hall way.

I walked out and we all sat in the living room of the cave.

"Well lets start with are likes and dislikes," says M'gann

"I'll start. I dislike moneky's, getting ordered around by weaker people, people going through my thoughts, and annoying me. I like to train, hang out, have peace and quiet," says Supey

"Oh I'll go, I like to shop, hang out and watch human shows, bake, have girl time, what I don't like is doing the dishes, being alone, feel like i'm helpless," says M'gann

"I like to swim, train, hang out with my friends, playing games and having peace and quiet, I dislike fire, not being able to help out, not have water around me," says Kaldur

"Oh Oh me next," I like to play pranks with my best friend Rob, I love to hang out with Dia, Playing more prank, missions, hanging with my uncle and having races, I dislike seeing my friends hurt epsecially Dia I hate it when she crys, I hate not being able to go fast, I hate sitting still," says Wally

I felt my face heat up and Robin smirking at me and back at Wally.

"I like to do acrobatic stuff, I love to play pranks, play video games, train, I dislike losing, not being able to hack stuff, my friends hurt," says Dick

"I guess that leaves me huh? Well I like to draw, sing, dance, play pranks, do archery, being hyper, I don't like voltures or aligators, I hate seeing my friends hurt especially my best friend, I don't like bullying or annoying people," I said looking at them

"Sweet," says M'gann

"Wally whose Dia?" asked Kaldur

"Oh she's my best freind from when I was a kid, she has long black hair, very quiet at times, but has some spunk to her, she loves to eat as much as I do, but she tells me what to do," says wally laughing

I felt a nudge and I saw Rob smiling and I walked off saying it was getting late. I felt my face red, I don't understand its not like he doesn't talk about me before, I can't like him can I?

**well there we go the next chaspter is up I hoped you enjoyed it. please review and let meknow what you think, lets get those reviews up and up :) **


	12. That was hell of a day back then

**Hey guys I'm back, and I want to say thank you so much for all the great reviews lets keep them up :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest coming the way. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for dia and her family. sit back and enjoy :)**

**Dia's pov**

Running away from a flying boomerang, I stop turn around and my eyes start to glow. The boomerang fell to the ground the best thing about electrisity is that I can make it stop or go. I ran back to see My mom and the Flash teaming up against him. I watched in awe when I felt the wind go faster around me to see Kid flash coming to a stop smiling at me.

"Well hello there beautiful, nice to see you again," he says walking towards me

"You too KF," I said using his nickname

"Your mentor and my mentor work great together," he says looking at the flash.

"Ya," I said turning to where my mom was.

The cops showed up and took Captain Boomerang to prison, are mentors came running back to us.

"Ready to go Clair?" asked my mom

"Oh yeah," I yawned

"Hey Clair you did amazing back there, so did you Kid nice job," says the Flash

"Thanks un..Flash," says Kid laughing

"Well its late lets get home so we can be ready for tomorrow," says my mom

"Ya I have to get up early anyways," i said walking away

"Wait! here," says Kid

I turend to him to see he was holding a white rose in front of my face, "Its for you," he says smiling

"Aw thanks KF," i said taking it and went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved his head and are lips pressed against each other. My eyes widen and I backed away and felt my face heat up.

"Whoops sorry ha..uh see ya," he says running off

"Oh my god," i whispered.

I got home and was still stunned, Kid flash, my best friend Wally West stole my first kiss! I walked up stairs and laid on my bed, closing my eyes and trying to sleep but couldn't. I opened my computer and checked my tumblr page.

**Barry's pov**

"So Kid want to explain what that was about?" I asked looking at Wally

"Uh I like her and it was just for fun," he says looking away

"What about Dia?" I asked loooking at him

"Dia she's my best friend, that would be weird to like her and kiss her right?" he says looking at me

"Your aunt is my best friend and we kiss," i smirked

"Uncle Barry!" Wally groaned walking up the stairs

"Brush your teeth!" Yelled Iris walking up to me

"Aunt Iris!" he groaned again

we laughed and I kissed my wife, "If only he knew that Dia and Clairvoyant are the same person," I sighed

"He'll figure it out someday Barry and so will she," says Iris kissing me "now off to bed,"

"Alright Dear lets go," I said with a laugh

**Wally's pov**

'I only liked Dia as a best friend right?' or did I like her more than that?' 'and what about Clair?'

I shook my head and opened my lap top, to see skype opening and DIa on. CLICK CALL!

"ugh Wallnerd you know we have school in the morning right?" she asked looking at me with her black hair in a pony tail.

"sorry for wanting to talk to my best friend and hear her voice," I laughed

'did I really just say that?'

"Awe so sweet Wally has a sweet side for me," she giggles

"Oh shush princess you know I always will," I smiled

"Well Wally its time for me to go to bed," she says with a yawn

"Alright beautiful sleep tight," I say smiling

she blew a kiss with a laugh and hit the end button, I laid back and groaned did I love Dia more then a best friend.

**Dia's pov**

I sighed and laid back taking the wig off again and looking at the ceiling, how long could we both keep this up? I turned over to see a picture of Wally and I not to long ago, it was my favorite picture.

I closed my eyes and let sleep comsume me.

**next day**

Beep, Beep, Beep I groaned turning of my alarm without even touching it. I sat up and looked around my room to see a white rose laying on my desk next to a picture of Wally and I. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

SLAM!

"Dia get up, get up we have school," yells my brother jumping on my bed.

"I know now get OUT!" I screamed shutting my door on his face.

I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of black and white checkard pants and a bright pink top. I slipped them on and pulled my hair up and put the wig on, next was the makeup. When I was done with that I put my stuff in the bag and headed down stairs to see Wally at the table eating a pop tart.

"Well good morning fatty," i said walking past him

"Morning Princess," he said taking another bite.

I grabbed the cup of orange juice on the counter, and sat down next to him.

"Are you ready for the day?" I asked.

"Eh as long as your there," he says smiling.

I laughed and nodded my head and we headed out to are high school, heading there was very short, cause the next thing I know we're at school. Walking towards the school doors of the school I could see people staring like something was tagged on us. I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker, to put my stuff in there and headed to our first class.

"Welcome class to your sophmore year," says the teach

'oh ya this guy was so happy to be here' I thought

Wally groaned and leaned back in his chair, as class started, we had english, p.e. and government together.

After school I waited for Wally by my locker, but I got a call from Robin,

"Ya what's up?" I asked

"Mission get here," He says

I hung up the phone and walked out to the zeta tube, and went through.

"Clairvoyant 14A," says the computer.

As i walked in Red arrow walked out pissed off, I looked forward to see the team and a new girl who looked like GreenArrow's sidekick. I rolled my eyes and headed over.

"And you are?" she asked rudely

"Clairvoyant, Seer's partner," I said with a low glare

"whatever," she says.

Are mission was to protect this scienctist and take down this program. We walked back to

the ship and headed to the building.

Happy Harbor

August 8th 21:53

Miss Martian linked us up so we can talk to each other it was pretty weird and cool.

"ugh this is weird," said Artemis looking at her hand.

The professor said something about being distracted and that's all I got out of it.

"Lady Do you always complain when tries to help you?" KF eating a snack as he calls it.

I laughed that was pretty funny.

"Pot kettle have you met," said Artemis doing some kind of hand gesture.

"Hey, hey I do not need attitude from the newbie that drew red arrow off the team," Said Kid getting mad.

"Shut the fuck up Wallop," I said jumping down from the counter glaring at him.

"That is so not on me," said Artemis pointing at him and turning around.

"Fate of the world at stake!" yelled the professor girl

Wally stared at me for a moment and I realized I used one of his nicknames I use as Dia.

"Hey she started it," said KF

"How about I just go help miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter," said Artemis walking out.

"Good Idea," said Aqualad.

"Ugh your such a dick KF," I said turning to him

"Oh whatever its true," he said.

I walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"ow what the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"You know what that was for Stupid," I said sitting in my spot.

"you might cut her some slack it was her arrow that saved your life," said Robin.

"No it was speedy's I man red arrows ugh," he argued. "Right?" asked KF

. "Not so much dumb ass," I said looking at him.

"hmf still not giving her the satisfaction," he said.

"You know I can still hear you," said Artemis through are heads.

I rolled my eyes and looked around it was so quiet and I hated it, I needed a distraction something that would keep me busy.

_Kid flash following a shawdow into the pool area, _

_Getting kicked in the head_

_ getting pushed into the pool unconcouis_

_drowning_

I blinked and looked around and realized M'gann was flying out and Kid was no where to be seen. I ran towards the pool to see him sinking in the pool breathing in water.

"KID!" I yelled jumping in.

pulling him out I felt my wig come up and I fixed it, I leaned down and gave Wally CPR.

"Come on Wally You said you wouldn't leave me ever!" I pressed on his chest

he started to cough up the water and looked at me, his eyes glazed over.

"Welcome back Kid good to see you alive," I said helping him up.

"Thanks for saving me Clair," He says smiling

I nodded my head at him, When I got back everyone except Robin and Superboy were back.

"This all your fault!" KF yelled at Artemis.

"Dude it wasn't just her out there Meagan and I well I was suppose so you can blame just her," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I can't be mad at you, you gave me mouth to mouth," he said in your head.

"We can still hear you," everyone said. My eyes went wide Wally was dead.

"Dang it!" he says out loud.

Everyone looked at me and I looked away, we went over the new plan and I stared at Artemis and I glared at her as she glared at Wally and he glared back.

"Stop it you three," said Aqualad over the link.

"I can hear you glaring," he said.

I blinked was he like watching from a window? I shook my head you can't hear people glaring silly. The enemy came and attacked us there were three of them now. I got knocked down by some ninja guy and into KF. Artemis went to take on the leader, and I helped Kid and M'gann take down the two that were attacking us in there.

When we finally got them and tied them up, we got to Artemis and she told us the other one got away. We finally shook hands though and got into the bio ship. I sat in my seat on the bio seat waiting to go home. I felt some one staring at me when I looked it was Wally. I looked at him with a small smile and he smiled back. I looked forward, and thought about how Wally could've died again and I almost let it happen.I looked beside me to see Artemis looking down. I grabbed her arm and smiled. She shook her head and kept her head down. We all got back and I watched everyone leave. Wally was the last one in the same room as me.

"Thank you by the way," he said walking forward.

"Ya Well I had to do something I can't have you dead," I said smiling.

"Oh by the way this is for telling everyone on accident," I punched him in the arm.

He laugh and rubbed his arm. "Goodnight Kid dork," I laughed walking away.

I headed home and looked at my bed it looked so comfy, I jumped on it and curled up on the bed. I heard a knock on the window and I peaked out to see Wally. I squeaked and ran to put on my wig. I walked back and opened the window as he climbed in.

"Wally what are you doing?" I asked looking at him

"Came to visit," he girns

I laughed and he jumped on the bed and I curled up right next to him.

"Do you remeber the first time we met, we pretty much vowed to be best friends forever," he says.

"That was hell of a day back then," I laughed.

he ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes listening to his heart beat.

**dun dun dun! there ya guys go the next chapter, I hoped you like it. lets keep up those great reviews so please review! now to do some school work :p**


	13. Magic the real low

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I'm so glad you liked the last one :) Thanks for all the good reviews, I know you've all been waiting for Dially (One of my viewers made up the name for me, I don't know who those cuz it says guest on it). I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. Sit back and enjoy the chapter:)**

**Dia's Pov**

Feeling the sun seeping through my window, I curled closer to my comfy, warm pillow, that was moving? I snapped my head up to see Wally sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around my tiny waist.

"Wally?" I whispered while lightly shaking him

"Hm?" he groaned

"Time to get up?" I said looking up at him

"Five more minutes Di Di," he said curling closer

"One call me Di Di again and I'll snap you in half and second of all we have stuff to do today," I said through gritting my teeth.

"Ok fine you win princess," He says looking down at me

I stared into his bright green eyes, they were so beautiful. I blinked and sat up and walked to my closet. I shoved my hero costume in my bag with everything else I needed, then I shut my closet door and changed into a pair of short shorts and Wally's jacket. I opened the door to see him shirtless pulling a new shirt out of his bag.

I looked over his muscules even in his Kid flash outfit you could see his muscules, but they were way better looking without the spandex.

"Like what you see princess," he says smirking at me

"Shut up, when did you become so fit?" I asked walking in front of him

"I could ask the same thing Dia," He says looking me up and down.

I felt my face heat and I turned around and tried to calm down.

"Shut up Wallace, besides don't you have to go back home?' I asked turning to him

"Yup unfortunately I have to see my dad," He says sticking his tonuge out

"and I have to clean the house today," I said sighing

we both new we didn't have to do that stuff we had training and then a mission probably to go on.

"Well come on Princess we're going for a walk," he says grabbing my hand.

I grabbed my bag and the keys and headed outside to the warm city. we walked around the city as I walked into a store that held everything. I looked around at the shirts and pants, but stopped in front of the cute homecoming dresses, I always wanted to go to homecoming.

I shook my head and grabbed a couple bandues and paid for them.

"You really wanted one of those dresses," says Wally looking at me

"No! I just thought about how I went to a dance last year and..." I stopped speaking and looked down.

_Flashback_

_"you look beautiful" says my date_

_ "Thanks Jesse," I blushed_

_"Jesse why are we leaving the dance ground?" I asked as he pulled me away from the dance_

_ "just for a snack," He says licking his lips_

_"Wait stop let go, your hurting me, stop!' he shoves me on the ground and gets on top_

_ "shut up! SLAP! you stupid whore, your going to have sex with me," he smacked me and started to undo my dress and kiss, touch, grabbed, shove all over me_

_"Help! Help me! Stop! Please I don't want this! Wally!" I screamed out in pain_

_ "He isn't coming for you now," he growled pulling his fingers out and about to take something precious to me._

_"Um I hate to break it to you do, but I am here," Growled Wally looking down at us_

_ "Go back to your date West!" Says Jesse_

_"WHy so you can rape my best friend, your friend was a distraction so you could have sex with Dia!" Wally yelled pulling Jesse off of me_

_ After Wally beat the shit out of him and pulled off his jacket and gave it to me, taking me home and not leaving my side._

_end of flashback_

I blinked, I was shaking just remembering it, I looked up and I realized Wally had a scared look on his face. He pulled me into a hug and whispered.

"I will never let anyone sexually harrass you again, or touch you,"

"Thank you Wally I love you," I whispered

"I love you too Dia," he says pulling me closer.

He finally realsed me and we got to my house, I walked up the stairs and turned to him

"I'm glad I have you, i think I would die if I lost you," I said smiling

"Same here Dia, I don't think I could live on without you," he says

"Goodbye Wally see ya later," I said smiling

"bye Dia," he says as I shut the door and run out the back door to the zeta tube.

when I got there Wally was already there with food in his mouth, I walked past him to Artemis and M'gann.

"Hey what are we talking about?" I asked standin in front of M'gann

"Oh just how Meagan would look good with Kaldur," said Artemis smiling.

"Nah she would go great with Superboy," I said looking at the two boys.

"Really!" asked Meagan blushing badly.

I nodded my head with a small laugh.

"Well I think Artemis would look good with either Kaldur or Robin," said Meagan looking at Artemis.

"Ya I could see that big time," I smiled at Artemis.

"Oh really now, well you know who would be the perfect couple?" asked Artemis

"Who?" I asked

"Clair and Wally," says M'gann smiling

"Your so full of passion he's so full of," M'gann stopped to think

"It?' asked Artemis

we all started to laugh, I looked over at him, he was full of a lot of things, like music, passion, etc. Superboy kicked Aqualad's ass and red tornado came in.

"do you have a mission for us?" asked KF as he ran to him.

"Batman is the one who assigns missions," he said walking by him.

"Ya but he is off with Robin doing the duo thing," I said walking by him.

"You're heading somewhere right hot date or mission?" asked Wally.

I rolled my eyes, He popped up the computer thing and told us about some guy named Kent and was actually Dr. Fate and how he was missing and yada, yada. I could hear Wally saying he was all show and no biz, I remembered Wally was very closed minded on this subject. He was a man of science not magic.

"I'll be honored to help him," said Meagan walking forward.

"Uh Me too!" said KF really fast. "I'm so honored to help magic rules," He lied.

Again I rolled my eyes seriously is he obsessed with every girl. I took the key that red tornado gave us and walked to the bio ship.

"so wally when did you start believing in magic?" I asked turning in my seat.

"Before I was Kid flash I totally thought about being a magician," he said

Lie, before Kid flash all he could talk about was science and how magic and magicians are frauds. We landed but nothing was there Kid Flash ran down for a long time and came but there was nothing at all.

"so what's going on then?" asked Artemis looking at KF.

"Adaptive micro optive electronics with phase shifting?" I asked walking up to them. "Absolutely…NOT clearly mystic powers are at stake here," said Wally lying.

**Somewhere in a building hiding**

"Hey abracadabra aren't you using adaptive micro optive electronics with phase shifting?" asked the guy holding the cat.

"Yes!" he said with an annoyed look.

**Back to the team**

I handed the key to Aqualad, and he stuck it in some invisible who and unlocked the door.

Everything appeared the whole castle. We walked in and the door shut behind us. I jumped and

rubbed the back of my head like I was an idiot.

"Greetings you have entered with the key but the tower doesn't recognize you please state your purpose and relent," said the hologram of Kent.

"We are true believers and were here to find Dr. Fate," said KF I smacked my forehead and looked up.

The hologram gave a sad look and disappeared the ground crumbled and we started to fall. Meagan caught KF and Artemis caught Aqualad Superboy and I were falling to fast to be caught.

"shit!" I screamed trying to find somewhere on the wall to grab on to, but I felt someone grab me and swing me over there shoulder. I looked up to see Superboy looking at me with a stern look.

"Thanks," I whispered

he nodded but screamed when his feet went into the lava, he pulled them out.

"Those were my favorite boots," he grumbles.

"Hold on guys," says Artemis.

"Trying to," I yelled back.

"Maintain altitude I'm so hot," said Meagan.

"You so are," said Wally holding on to Meagan.

"WALLY! When I get up there I will strangle you to death!" I yelled

"Hey I can speak my mind when I'm about to be burned to death," said Wallop.

"We didn't answer the real question," said Meagan. "Red tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe," said Meagan.

The lava was closed up by a hidden door. Supey let go of me and I fell on my face. Everyone came down after me. I got up and punched Wally in the face.

"You're such a Dumbass!" I screamed.

"How about you tell Meagan the truth," said Artemis.

"Fine I don't' believe in magic but magic is the real lie it's a major low," KF went off on us.

I knew this story so I just moved on as Aqualad opened the door and snow came through.

I turned to Wally with a smirk.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong,"

He growled and we all jumped through, I saw a cane when everyone came

through I ran to it and grabbed it as the same time as wally.

"Hey I can't let know," we both said in unison and was lifted up into the air and disappeared from that area.

We reappeared in some other area that was all whacked out.

"Abracadabra!" yelled Wally

"well would you look at that," said the old guy.

The cane started to glow and the old guy flew at us. We finally let go of the cane and went into some elevator that just appeared. We stood quietly in the elevator with them.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way," said the old guy.

"No duh," said KF with a serious look.

I punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"My name is Clairvoyant but you can call me Clair, and this rude boy over here would be Wallace," I said nicely

"its Wally," He growled

"Well Clair we are up against some strong guys with mystic powers," said Kent.

"Abracadabra tch flash proved he used future technology to simulate magic guys all show and No busi," said KF with these hand gestures.

"Right you are," said the old guy

"He is?" I said in amazement.

KF had a cocky smile on his face.

"abra is a charlatan but Clarian the witch boy, the kid with the cat Is an actual lord of chaos, the ultimate lord of order like Dr. Fate," he continued.

"Right you're a lord... Of... Order?" said KF.

I was completely confused.

"Oh no not me I'm just an old kook that dr. fate use to use on," he said.

He kept on going on and on so I tuned them out but stopped when the elevator came open. We walked out to a big bell thing. Are friends came to help us defeat the bad guys that showed up. Wally and the old guy went through the bell as we held them off. I turned to the team and they looked at me.

"Go Clair we got this," says Superboy

"thanks guys," I said running to the bell

going through I see Wally sitting next to a dying kent nelson, and the clarian witch boy trying to get the helmet. I glared and shot my electric powers at him.

"Clair?" asked Wally

"Do kf I'll hold him off," I said dodging another attack.

He nodded and I shot several attacks at him, I looked down to see a cat, the cat that was his power source. bingo! I ran and jumped up to hit him but he moved behind me and shot me in the back with magic and I fell to the ground. my whole body was in pain. I felt my eyes blur but i could still see Wally, he was putting the helemt on and attacking the witch boy.

"Go get him Kid," I said feeling myself black out.

"Clair?clair?" I could hear someone saying my name

I looked up to see that I was in Wally's arms, "there's my girl gave me alittle scare there," he smiles

"Sorry, we won?" I asked looking around.

"Ya lets get back to the team can you walk?" he asked

"I.I think so," I said getting to my feet

I almost feel and Wally caught me and helped me back to are team, we got on the bio ship and headed home. When we got back to the base I walked down to the souvenir room to see Wally looking at the helmet.

"Hey," I said walking into the room looking at Wally.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"So what happened when you put the helmet on?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Energy from the thing rerouted my brain Bata waves bio scripted into becoming Dr. Fate," he said with a serious face.

"Wait a minute you still don't believe then why keep the helmet Wally?" I asked again. "Souvenir," said Wally with a smile.

"Ahh! Geek," I said walking towards the door. "typical you Wally," I whispered

"Huh?" he asked

"Nothing you geek," I said with a wink behind the mask.

**Wally's Pov**

"Nothing you geek," said Clair walking out.

I saw a little smile on her face, while she winked behind her mask. I looked back at the helmet for a bit, remembering what he said.

"Find your own little spit fire one that won't let you get away with anything Like that..," said Kent Nelson.

Well I was that's what I remember what he said. Meagan walked by and I shook it off

"Hello Meagan Guess who bought two magic show tickets," I said running after her.

**Dia's pov**

I walked through my door to my bed room and went into my closet and changed. I came back out with my wig on and pj's to see Wally past out on my bed.

'looks like you came in right as I was changing' I thought to myself

I got on the bed and curled up right next to him, I felt him put his arm around me and I smiled. Mabe I was falling for my best friend, maybe I was in love with him, it could be possible that I have been falling for him since I was little.

**Well there you guys have it, I hoped you liked it :) please keep the reviews coming im at 18 reviews and that's great lets bring them up haha. so review and tell me what you think. well goodnight and see ya tomorrow or sometime:)**


	14. Dia's downtime

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the great reviews they were great keep them going. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter the next two will be up today promise :) so keep a look out. I don't own young justice or any of the charaters except for Dia and her family. Sit back and enjoy the chapter**

**Dia's pov**

Being thrown into the wall, clay covering my body, I stood up and went to attack clayface, before he could hurt my team members who were already on the ground, except for Aqualad.

he grabbed me and slammed me to the ground I could hear a couple ribs craking, not good. I let out a scream. Aqualad knocked him off of me and he got knocked down, I felt my vision coming in and out. Batman came through the ceiling blowing clayface to a blob.

As we got back to the base Batman said he just wanted to talk to Aqualad alone, and we were all dismissed, and to head home. Walking into my house, I looked to see my mom and dad waiting for me.

"welcome home honey," says my dad

"Thanks dad," I said smiling

"Dear would you give us a minute?" asked my mom

"of course darling," says my dad walking up to his room

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked

"well first take your shirt off so I can bandage your ribs, second we need to talk about you and a certain red head," she says.

My eyes went wide as I took my shirt off, did she know? was it really that obvious?

"What about me and wally?" I asked looking away as she bandaged my ribs

"Well one he doesn't know about you, and he will soon find out, I think it would be best for you to tell him, and second do you have feelings for him?" she said

"I'm trying to find a way to tell him, and feelings for him um I don't..You do honey" says my mom cutting me off

"Ok, ok I'm in love with my best friend, I have for years, I just don't know what to do about it," I said looking down.

"Honey he probably feels the same where have you not seen the way he looks at you, and tonight would be a good night seeing we're going over to for jay garrick's birthday," she says

I looked down, maybe this was the right time for me to tell him both things. I went up stairs and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top, with wally's jacket. I came back down to see my whole family waiting for me, my brother came up to me and hugged me. Ya my brother and I had moments of loving each other and not pestering each other.

Arriving at the west house, we walked in and I saw Wally smiling as I walked through the door. he walked up to me and gave me a tight hug, I winced and he backed away looking at me.

"You ok Dia?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ya just fell off my bike today and bruised my rib cage, I'll be fine," I smiled walking to the table hugging the rest of are family. I sat down next to Wally and we all started to eat dinner.

"Dia when are you going to find a good man for all of to meet?" asked Mary

I chocked on my water and looked up at all of them.

"A man? I'll find the right one when one comes around," I said looking away

"And when he comes I'll be sure to kick his butt if he tries anything," says Wally

"Wallace what about you and Dia? I think you two would be so cute togher," says Joan

"What!?' we both yelled "He/she's my best friend!"

they all laughed and we both looked away from each other I could feel the heat rising to my face quickly.

"We're just kidding kid," says Barry

We finished dinner and all of us were laughing around the table.

"Here let me get that, and this and those, I got," says barry taking are plates slowly

They couldn't talk about being speedsters with me around but they were aloud to say they were fast.

"thanks uncle barry," says wally grinning

"Your welcome kid,' says Barry from the kitchen.

"Your a lucky lady iris, are Wally isn't that fast when it comes to clearing the table," says Marry

I Laughed and watched as Wally walked into the kitchen

"Mom!" he groaned

"Dia you should really teach wally some manners," says Joan

I laughed and turned to see Wally eating the ice cream, my eyes went wide, I walked into the kitchen as Barry walked out.

"I want the last bite," I pouted

"fine," he says putting the spoon in my mouth,.

"Wally is fast when he wants to be, were suddenly out of ice cream," says Barry

"Wally!" yells his mom

"Dia!" yells my dad

"Uh happy birthday?" we said in unison

we all bursted into laughster and walked back into the living room as Mary brought in another ice carten.

"Hey Wally could we talk outside?" I asked

'huh ya sure," he says getting up to the door

"we'll be back," I said smiling

"what is it you want to talk about?" he asked sitting on the step

"well you see, Wally we've known each other since we were 5, 10 years wally and here we are now, there are somethings I need to tell you that are very important," I said with my back turned

"I-I do too Dia, I can't keep hiding it from you," he says

I felt my heart speed up and I let out a relieve sigh.

"four to five years ago things started to change to my body, phyically and in those days I met some really cool people, and I think i've started to develop some feel.. Dia, Wally we're about to sing happy birthday," says Barry cutting in

I sighed and got up to the door and looked at Wally "Come on," I said walking in

I looked up at my mom and she looked at me and I just shook my head, I turned to Wally he was confused on what I was going to say, but that was probably because I didn't make that much sense. we sang happy birthday and it ws time for all of to go after the cake.

I hugged Wally tightly and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the car. when I got in I got a call from batman saying we were needed. I got home changed and headed back to the zeta tube to do a mission.

"The watch tower caught a mese power serge in biayla desert," says batman

I blinked and looked at Kid flash, I had the moment to tell him and I didn't do it, what is wrong with me, sigh maybe some other time soon. time to get my head in the game.

**so close she almost told him, what was he going to tell him I wonder hmmm. I hoped you liked it the next chapter will be up really soon. please review and tell me what you think please lets keep these great reviews going, were at 24 lets get them up there.**


	15. The truth

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for the day, I won't be able to update till some time this weekend since i have my school play. I'm so happy with all the great reviews, I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Dia's pov**

Where am I whats going on, ugh I feel a mense pain in my head.

"Hey beautiful wake up," says a voice

I opened my eyes and groaned my head hurt big time, where was I at. I look to see bright green eyes staring at me, I screetched.

"Hey its ok, its ok, I won't hurt you i'm one of the good guys you know Kid flash," he says

"seen kid flash on the news bro he doesn't wear black," I said glaring

"Ugh still trying to figure that out myslef," he says "what about you, seer fixantion?

I looked down to see me wearing short shorts and a half shirt that were both white and white long socks and shoes. I looked at my hair it was WHITE!

"The hell happen to my hair! and my clothes!" I screamed

"Wait what your hair isn't that color?' he asked

"N-no its black, I normally wear jeans and tank tops, and my best friends jacket," i said freaking out.

"Do you have any powers?" he asked

"I'm not so sure, I can see things from the future and past at times," i said looking down

"I see well," he stopped when we heard something

he pulled me by the arm and got me out of the hut, when it blew up. I looked up to see tanks coming this way, something serged through me and blew up one of the tanks. I have electric powers? I concitrated on another tank put I got picked up by kid flash.

"Sorry they got bigger guns then your power," he says running

"Thanks," i said

"Hey I told you ya good guy, now not to bribe but what's your name?" he asked running away from the tanks.

"My name is Valline Dia Clair Branford," I said looking up at him

"Woah, woah, woah," he stopped and set me down

'What?" I asked

"Uh nothing um that's a beautiful name you go there," he says

I looked closely at his eyes they were so green and his hair was a beautiful red color up close, it made me think of Wally! he couldn't be wally could he, no he would've told me right?

"Valline?" he asked

"Dia," I glared

"Dia I'm running on empty," he said wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Don't think I've eaten in a while," he said checking this little covered thing on his wrist.

"Been over 24 hours or my covered wouldn't be bare," he said closing it looking at me.

_some guy with no shirt that had muscles jumping down in the middle of us. He hit kid pretty hard against a wall and came right after me. _

I blinked and got knocked down by the guy with no shirt, still to slow I thought.

"Dia!" Yelled Kid

that voice it was Wally, he was the only one to have that kind of voice. he picked me up and started to run away.

"Wally?" I asked looking at him

"Huh, shit," he curses tripping over a rock and he landed on top of me.

Jets came flying across and I blinked and felt my head hurt.

_"This is her?"_

_ "Yes this is Clairvoyant,"_

_"Hi my name is M'gann this is superboy,"_

_ "Names Kaldur,"_

_"I'm robin, hey beautiful remeber me, you can call me Wally,"_

_ "whose this?"_

_"Artemis you are,"_

_ "Clairvoyant," _

_"A mense power serge in biayla,"_

I blinked and remebered everything

"Don't worry I got it," the girl said.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" I asked Kid kind of freaking out.

"Girls are always on my mind but never talking," he said smiling at me. The jets crashed together and the girl came down.

"Well j'ohn the outfit looks familiar," He said looking at the green girl.

"I don't think the bod screams man hunter," he said again

"You know my uncle J'ohn?" asked the green girl. "Hello Meagan of course you do your kid flash Wally," she said pointing at him. "And Your Clairvoyant well we call you Clair," she said pointing at me.

"Wait, wait, wait Martiann man hunter is your uncle is that how you know my name?" asked Wally

"You know her?" I asked acting like I didn't remeber anything

"No, no I don't beautiful never met her in my life," he said really fast.

"sigh you both lost your memories too," she said with a sigh.

"I'll feel ya on the way we have to find robin and Superboy and Artemis," she said as we

started to walk.

"Right robin and Artemis and super what now," said Wally.

It got dark and we saw smoke and some kid and a girl fighting the bad guys. I ran and knocked

some guy down and got hit behind. The girl helped me out. The smoke cleared and I saw a girl in green Artemis. M'gann hugged her and we all walked together.

"So were a team?" asked Robin.

"Yes and Superboy," she said smiling.

"This must be his," robin said handing her part of a shirt.

"Yes did you see him?' she asked taking the part of the shirt

"I think we did," I said stepping forward.

"Farrell boy some teammate he attacked us," KF said rubbing his chin.

"He doesn't know who we are I don't even know who we are," I said with venoum in my voice

Wally flinched and backed up.

"I remember batman telling us radio silence we must work for him," said Robin.

"now how do you we don't work for my mentor," said KF pointing at his chest changing his suit to yes back to the original color.

"Whoa this is cool," he said keeps touching his chest. I look at everyone else doing it and I look to see if it works but nope.

"We look ridiculous," said Artemis as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Will you stop touching yourself?" I yelled looking at Wally. He finally stopped and

"We need are memories back," said Artemis.

Something happened and we ended up somewhere.

"I brought you into my mind to show you what I remember so far," said Meagan. "but I need your help together are broken memories can form a whole," she said pulling her hands to her chest.

"If you open your minds to mine," she said.

"You want to pop through are private thoughts?" asked Artemis getting all defensive.

"I don't' want to intrude but," she stopped when robin interrupted her.

"You need to hack are minds to see what happen to us got," said robin smiling.

"My brains all yours don't let it over whelm you," said Wally.

"Or underwhelm," I said smirked.

"Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked robin.

I looked at Artemis I felt uneasy too but I know it had to be down. Wally walked up by me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Last 6 months only," I said knowing something will go down.

**Memories.**

The watch tower detected an emenus power surge in the Bailya desert spectral analysis revealed

Elements non-terrestrial in origin find out what's going on. She is our subject keep radio silence

at all time. Said batman. "You will land in correct on Bailya's outskirts two clicks.

"All clear," says Robin.

"The Bailyan's control the sight," said Artemis

"set up here," says a voice

"we'll be up and running in no time," says robin hacking.

"Jack pot the sites lousy with data beam radiation," said KF.

"I'll check it out on camoflash," said Meagan.

"Good idea," says the voice again.

"Careful," said Superboy.

And maintain telepathic silence," the fish guy.

"Just really be carefully Meagan and if you need help let me know ok," I said smiling.

"I will Aqualad and Clair," Meagan said.

**End of Memories**

"Aqualad," everyone said.

"Where is he what happen next? "Asked Robin.

"I don't know that's the last I and we remember," she said.

I looked down to see KF holding my hand he looked and we both let go.

"We landed 24 hours ago if Kaldur has been wandering the desert that long that's not good for a guy with gills," said KF.

We finally found him down the way and he was speaking fish talk to me at least.

"I'm too low on fuel I can't carry him I can't even her," he said pointing at me.

I hit him in the arm.

"Jerk thanks for calling me fat," I said turning.

Meagan flew off to get Superboy which left us to Aqualad. Ugh what are we going to do? We

made a carrying thing and dragged him on that as we moved ahead. We hid behind a rock to

hide from the bad guys. Kaldur started to talk fish talk again.

"Shush its ok Kaldur," I said quietly. Artemis and Robin disappear on us.

"So Dia when were you going to tell me it was you!?" he asked pissed off

"Like you have room to talk!" I said back

"You knew when you first joined the team, I didn't," he said

"Oh please Wally you could've told me that you were kid flash when you found out you were," I said glaring "Oh and I was going to tell your last night at the birthday dinner!"

"you-you were?" he asked

"Yes, but you had to go off and yell at me," I said glairng

"Sigh i'm sorry Dia, I should've considered that," he says hugging me tightly

"I'm sorry too Wally," I said laying my head on his shoulder

"Sheesh get a room," I turned to see Robin and Artemis.

"Where were you guys?' I asked looking at them.

Apparently they did a laughing trick and we kicked their but right after that. We got to the bio ship and got Aqualad hooked up to a medical thing. Meagan told us she was coming back and that scared the shit out of Kaldur. Meagan got Wally's souvenir and we were ready to go.

I got back to the base, and headed home, when I opened my door I saw Wally sitting on my bed with his head down.

"Wally?" I asked

"I'm so sorry Dia I love you so much," He said hugging me

I hugged him back and pulled away. He ran his hand through my white hair and pulled my mask off my face. My bright purple eyes shinning like no other.

"I love the white hair," he says smiling

**dun dun dun they found out, about each other well she already knew but still. I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think. keep the reviews coming :) get them high upthere.**


	16. the speedster named zoom

**Hey guys I know its been a long time but I'm out of school and I graduated! oh ya I got my diploma! any ways I will try to update as much as I can now :) I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for dia and her family. so please sit back and enjoy the chapter, oh and don't forget to review when your done reading :_)**

**Dia's pov**

Waking up to the sound a light snoring coming from underneath me, I looked up to see Wally sleeping with his arms wrapped tight around my tiny waist and not wanting to let go. I wiggled a bit and finally got free and grabbed a towel and stopped to see my communicator going off.

"Clair here what's up Batman?" I asked stepping out of the room.

"I need you and Kid flash to get to the base now, and for some reason I can't get a hold of him," says the Dark Knight

"Uh I got him don't worry Bats," I said hanging up.

I walked back in and grabbed my hero outfit and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Wally's pov**

I woke up to the sound of a shower going, I turned to see that I was still in Dia's room. I remembered that we both found out about each other me later then sooner too. I got up and looked around her room, her pictures of us up to since we were little. I heard the door open to see Dia in her hero outift with wet hair and no mask.

**Dia's pov**

"I see you finally woke up sleepy head," I smiled shutting the door.

"Uh ya ha what's up we have a mission?" he asked looking me over

"Ya Bats wants us over at the base as soon as possible," I said walking to grab my mask off the ground.

"Alright lets go then," he says smirking.

I nodded my head as he picked me up and ran out the door to the zeta tubes. Once we got through batman was standing there waiting for us.

"What's the problem Bats?" asked Wally

"Captain cold and Captain boomerang are out and terrorizing the city and there is a mace power coming from there too, I need you two to go see what it is, since everyone else has school or is busy," he says

"Got it," I said looking at kid as we walked back through the zeta tube.

We got to the spot to see both Captains terrorizing the city.

"Hey dimwits! I think its time for you to go back to jail," I stepped forward with a glare.

"Awe look its Flash Jr. and Seer Jr," says Boomerang laughing with cold.

I growled and so did Kid, I turned to Wally and he gave me a head nod.

I took on boomerang while KF took on Cold kicking their butt was way to easy there had to be a bigger suspect behind Boomerang out I got knocked down by something Yellow. I got up to see nothing, what the fuck!

I blinked.

_a flash of yellow knocking down Kid and going back for more._

_A new speedster and bad too_

I blinked to see the yellow coming up again and about to hit Kid. I Jumped and hit the yellow in the face and knocked him back. He got up and looked straight at me when kid finished cold.

"How did you see that I'm faster then you," he growled.

"I'm guessing your the power source," I said smirking

"Another speedster, what's going on.," asked kid

" Your not the Flash your just his sidekick," he says

"He is just as good as the flash," I growled

"then the flash will just have to wait as I kill his sidey kick and his girlfriend," he says

I gulped and got knocked down in one second he was way to fast for me. I went to get up to see Kid racing with him and both of them punching each other, kid taking more hits though.

I got up finally and ran towards them but got knocked straight down on my back.

I growled and got up again, and shot a lightning bolt at him. The other speedster stopped and looked at me.

"Wait a minute I know you, your the flash's girlfriend, who helped trying to kill me in the future," he says.

"Future?" I asked

"My name is Zoom and I have come back for what the flash did to me in the future," he says glaring at Wally.

"Well I guess you have the wrong girl then," I said about to blast him

"whatever you says girly," he says running and stopping right in my face.

He punched me and I flew straight into the wall.

"Clair!" Yelled Wally.

I watched as Kid and him started to fight again and Kid was getting his butt kicked. He ended up right next to me on the ground. a red Blur stopped right in front of us we looked up to see my mentor and kid's mentor.

"Flash, seer," we said in unison

"Stay back kids we got this," says the flash.

we watched as are mentor kicked his butt, but some how he ran away into a portal. are mentors came to us and helped us up.

"Clair are you ok?" asked seer

"I'm fine mom," i said quietly

"Kid you ok?" asked the flash

"I'm fine flash," he says smiling

"so Kido you know about us?" asked my mom

"Huh?" asked Kid

"oh come on you know my daughters identiy yet you don't know mine?" she asked

"No way that's your mom?" asked kid

"yep and that's your uncle," I said as we walked into the zeta tubes.

"she catches on quickly more then you do, and your a speedster kid," says uncle Barry

We all laughed as Wally groaned.

he get faster one day.

**well there ya go guys i hoped you liked it I know its kinda short but hey its still good. :) please review**


	17. Could this day get any worse or better!

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of the story. Look I just got to say thanks for the reviews their all great, I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter. and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Dia's pov**

BEEP, BEEP, BE-SMASH! I turned over looking at the broken alarm clock, realizing I had school today.

"Crap! I need to get ready," I said jumping out of bed

I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom got ready came out, put my other hero outfit in my other bag and made my way down stairs.

"Well good morning Wallop," I said rubbing his hair.

"Good morning Dia," he says smiling with his mouth full of food

I sighed and grabbed a nampkin and grabbed him by the chin and wipped his face.

"Geez thanks mom," he said after swallowing

"Someone has to look after you Wallace," I giggled

He smiled and grabbed his bag meaning he was ready to go to school, on the way there I realized Wally was quiet today.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about? geez Dia one of these days your going to have to tell him that you like him, pretty much in love. sigh he's my best friend I never thought this would happen._

**Wally's pov**

_'Man I don't know what to say to her right now, I always know what to say and now its getting more difficult now.' 'Dia why do you always have to cloud my mind?' I think I actually might be in love with my best friend, but its crazy, right?_

I shook my head as we reached the school, that was the first time that we have ever walked to school and have not said anything it was actually awkward. I ran ahead of her and did her combination for her locker and opened it for her.

"Awe Wallman aren't you a gentlemen," she giggles putting her stuff away

"I try beautiful," I said smirking

she turned to me like it was new for me to call her beautiful, like it was new of me to actually give her a compliment. The bell rang and Dia and I went are seperate ways, since we didn't have class together on are B day's.

**Dia's pov**

I sighed it was last hour and I only had five minutes left of school, but unfortunately I had stupid detention for punching Jack in the face and calling Lynn fat.

_Flash back_

_"Well well well isn't it nerdy Vanille!" said the annoying voice Lynn_

_ "she looks like she's trying to ignore you babe," said Jack_

_I growled "Look Lynn I did nothing to you and your dumb little pathetic boyfriend so leave me alone,"_

_"Oh you know what you did you left the cheer team and made us not be able to go to nationals!" she yelled_

_ "Look I had more important things to take care of like my family and my real friends," I stood up_

_"You actually have friends besides that little deweeb Wallnerd?" said Jack_

_ "He's not a deweeb dumbass, he's a better man then you'll ever be!" I snapped back_

_"Honey i think you hit a nerve," said Lynn_

_ "I think so, so what is Wallnerd your boyfriend, you know he would have sex with any girl before you becuz thier more pretty then you," says jack_

_ My eyes widen and I balled up my fist and Bam! he went flying into the other desk._

_"Look here you asshole, I don't need you harrassing me or Wally and your fat girlfriend to hold revenge just because I quick cheer!" I Yelled _

_ "BRANFORD! OFFICE NOW YOU HAVE DETENTION!" yelled the teacher_

_"Yes sir!" I said glaring at the couple_

_ end of flash back_

I mean seriously the most popular guy and girl in school goes and has to mess with me today. could this day get any worse!

I walked out of class heading to the library until Wally stopped me.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Can't bro I got detention," I sighed

"What why?" he asked

"I punched Jack and called Lynn fat," I said monotone

"Ooh well have fun I guess I'll miss ya," he says giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek

I stopped and froze staring at him, he was doing the same.

"Uh bye!" he ran off

I touched my cheek and felt the heat run to my cheeks, yep he is definatlly going to get it.

After detention which was only 30 minutes I walked to the zeta tube after changing into my hero outfit. as I went through the place was smokey and there was fire, I saw robin and Artemis.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked jumping over a fire blast.

"Intruder don't know who it is," says Rob

"Great I guess my day could get worse," i groaned

"What happened earlier?" asked Artemis

"I punched a guy and called a girl fat," i said non chalant.

"ooh," they said in unasion.

water started coming at us like fast, We ran down the hall way with a wave right behind us which pushed us against the wall. I hit it pretty hard and heard a crack. Shit this isn't good. We ran into the training room while robin tried to get hold of the team. Another fire came right at us.

'_Wally I hope your ok!" I screamed in my head_

_'and the rest of the team please be ok,"_

We ran towards the showers. We turned on all the showers but the area broke and water came

through and we had to blow up part of the wall to get out of there. We got into the kitchen and

we heard someone coming so we headed into the vent.

We jumped down to the boiler room area. A fire tornado walked closer to us and we back up.

"Any Ideas guys," I said getting kind of freaked out.

Robin smirked and we got into another vent thing. Robin was seeing who are enemy was.

All the cameras went dead. "All four are dead," said Robin.

My eyes went wide

'_No Wally! my heart started to beat fast and I felt tears. not my best friend I haven't told you I love you!_

"The camera's that's what I meant," he said.

I sighed in relief that gave me a huge scare, I punched robin in the arm and glared at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled

"Just great they all have super powers and they all were defeated," said Artemis.

We got to the library and damn was it big. We heard someone coming so we hid.

"Artemis, robin, Clair," said a familiar voice.

"Its red tornado," said Arty.

She ran out to see it was not him but someone who looked like him. He went to grab her but I grabbed her and we started to run for it.

"Yes on the red no on the tornado," said robin as the sprinklers went off on the ceiling.

"We can't defeat one how are we going to defeat two of them?" asked Artemis freaking out.

"They do seem user unfriendly," joked Robin.

I punched him in the arm.

"Now is not to joke Rob," I said turning towards him.

The reds started to say that we had this many minutes to give up. I glared now I was pissed off and my ribs was broken my arm hurt like a mother fucker.

"Clair are you hurt?" asked Rob looking at me.

"No I'm perfectly fine," I said turning to see water coming at us again.

It filled up the whole hall way and I was going to drowned right here probably. I watched as Arty lost most of her arrows and Robin got an air thing so we could breathe but something grabbed my foot. I was losing my breath and felt dizzy. Robin came and stabbed him in the eye with an arrow and grabbed me and Arty and we came up for water.

"look out," said a red head.

_'Wally its you! I'm glad your ok, I thought I lost you'_

"You guys ok?" asked robin as we got close to KF and Connor.

I looked at KF and smiled a little it was good to see he was alright.

"Glad your ok Clair," said Wally with a small smile

"You too KF," I smiled with tears surrounding my eyes.

M'gann wasn't looking good they both weren't good with fire. We moved when fire came flying at us. I we got on the stairs and both reds came at us fire and water. We jumped but I felt a burning sensation on my leg when I jumped. We got into another vent and Arty went all out freaking. I tuned them out looking at my leg as it was bleeding from being burnt. As soon as they were down and crawled and figured out that we could shut them down.

"I don't have anything in my quiver…. And I just have my electric abilities," Arty and I said.

KF was still online with us and we headed to a computer area. While they talked nerd I

ripped part of my shirt, even though it was alreayd short enough and wrapped my leg.

"Clair your…shush," I said to Arty.

We went back and got ready to distract them while we shut them down at the same time. I watched robin's back as he took care of setting everything up but a fire ball was knocked at us and robin was hit down I moved and started to jump back up to Arty. I got hit again but was holding on to my good arm. Robin got trapped and I was still far away from Artemis, shit this isn't good.

I ran and kept on jumping trying to dodge and give Artemis time. Bam I got hit with another Fire ball falling into the water by Wally.

"D!" he screamed my real name

I was slowly sinking to the bottom, but was starting to get pulled up by the other tornado. I broke the water barrier and started to swim to a hole that was in the side. I slipped through and found Arty in the souveir room.

"Artemis," I walked towards her

"Clair your ok," said Artemis running to me

"Ya," I panted I was in real bad shape.

we got to the elavator and came out.

"We surrender stop the clock," said Artemis

Red held out his hand for arty to hand over her bow. She jumped and I did too I kicked

the guy as she shot the arrow. I saw the girl red shoot fire at me making me fall into the water AGAIN! where KF and Connor was. I looked next to me to see them my stomach was burnt and was burning badly. The water came down and I hit the ground and winced at the pain. Everyone was ok and alive.

We were trying to figure how to work this thing that was shut down.

"Will you stop playing with that thing and get us out!" yelled Wally.

"It's not working e.m.p shuts down all machines remember," Artemis yelled glaring at him.

I was sitting on the ground trying to recover my breath as my burns were all covered with parts of my shorts, shirt and other sock. Red showed up and walked to the other two reds say he doesn't know who they are. He touched them and they came back on line and red tornado started to attack us. I couldn't breathe and I knocked out.

I woke up to see the league there trying to help everyone. I looked at everyone and Wally got

free and came to help me up.

"Are you ok," he said looking at my wounds that were covered my clothing.

wall man I think I'm far from being ok today," I said with a small smile leaning on him.

Late that night I stayed at the justice everyone did, I was laying on the couch and wally walked in.

"Hey beautiful," he says lifting my legs and sitting down returning my legs so they were on him.

"Hi Wally," I said quietly

"You know you had me scared today, I thought something happened to you," Wally said looking down

"I had you scared you had me scared to death Wallman, I thought you were dead twice!" I snapped up and winced

"Take it easy Dia," he said helping me

"Wally/Dia," we said in unison

"You go first Dia," he said holding my hand

I felt my face heat up, and nodded my head.

"Ever since we were kids, I felt a connection with you, but when we grew up, something changed and everytime you complimented me, or was by my side in a second I knew there was something new blossoming in my heart. I was so unsure If this all of this was true, but when you kissed my cheek today, I believe it was. If I ever lost you Wally, I don't think I could go on, Wally Rudloph West I think I'm falling in love with you," I confessed looking into his eyes.

"Dia I sigh where do I begin, from day one of meeting I also felt a connection and when we grew up to be teens I felt something in me change, telling me I never wanted to leave your side. all the things I said about you being beautiful and gorgeous are true, no one could be more beautiful then you. I knew from day one that I was sure, and tonight seeing you risk your life and getting hurt to many times made me realize it even more, Dia I am In love with you!," he said grabbing my hands.

"Wally I emmph!" I was cut off when Wally's lips were pressed to mine.

I felt sparks shoot off in my head, heart, and stomach, I prushed back against him and I could feel him smirking as we kissed. finally we pulled away and I felt so happy.

"Valline Dia Clair Branford I will be my girlfriend?" he asked pulling me up with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

I could believe its coming true this day was actually here.

"what do you think Wally Yes, Yes I'll be your girlfriend," I giggled jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him again.

"Its about damn time!" says a familiar annoying voice

we pulled away and we turned to see Dick sitting on the counter looking at us with his eyebrows raised.

"Dude how long have you been there?" asked Wally

"Long enough bro," he laughed and ran away

"I will get him later," he says glaring

I laughed and looked at him, he looked at me and smirked.

"ok now i'm going to get him, Good night Babe I love you sleep tight," he says lifting me up and before I knew it i was in his spair room at the cave. He gave me a quick kiss and winked running out of the room.

I laughed and sat up changing out of my clothes I searched to find an old tank top and slipped it on, it went down to my thighs, I shrugged and crawed in beg. My day just got way better.

**Wally's pov**

_'Man I can't believe she said yes! woo this is the best day ever besides all the attacks._

_ 'now where is that damn fucking midget of a ninja!'_

_Found you!_

I jumped and landed on Rob, now your done for bro.

"Ow I think you just broke my spleen!" he faked cried

"dude don't be a whimp," i smirked

"Dude your going to be so whipped with Dia," he laughed

I growled "Ow that hurt bro, ok ok I take it back," he says

I helped him up and we shook hands.

"NOT!" He ran off with his laugh eoching

"ugh you dumb daurf!" I screamed chasing after him

**Dia's pov**

"Not!" I heard Rob scream

Then I heard Wally yell, ok that's it I'm cranky, I opened the door to see robin and kid running I grabbed two books from Wally's shelf and threw them right when they were in front of me.

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep!" I snapped

SLAM!

**dun dun dun well there ya guys I hoped you like it, and they confessed woo I hope it was good. thanks for all the good reivews keep them coming. so ya Review guys Review :) goodnight and sleep tight my time to sleep! **-_-zzzzzzz}


	18. Alpha Male

**Hey guys I'm glad that you liked the last chapter your great reviews made my day, Well here's the next chapter, I don't own Young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter! **

**Dia's pov**

I turned over on my side and felt something super cozy, and warm. I opened my eyes to see Wally sleeping soundly with no shirt on. I felt my cheeks heat up and I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my superhero outfit and went to the bathroom. I came back to see Wally waking up. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips before he got up.

"Well if that's how my mornings are always going to be then so be it," he says opening one eye.

"Of course you would," I laughed pulling his outfit out and throwing at him.

"Ugh do I have to get up," he groaned

"Yes, now come on lazy bum," I said walking out.

Two seconds later he came running out all freshen up, I smiled as he grabbed my hand till we got to the main base area. I sat at a table with the gang except Aqualad who was busy talking to bats. I was resting my head on Wally not listening to what was going on until Superboy freaked out on Aqualad. They were going off about a traitor that Aqualad knew about and didn't tell us.

I kept my mouth shut I had nothing to say I was just not in the mood to yell or even speak. So we had a mission to go to Indian to track down some crazy Ape who killing humans. This should be interesting. My wounds were still not completely healed. I got to the ship and everyone was completely quiet. I looked at every single person and they were all pissed off and the only one had a sad face was Aqualad. I wasn't that mad at him at all, he had his reasons.

We also got some new guy to watch us and he was like a teen but he was in his 30's or 40's but acted like a teen, it was weird.

"Awkward!" I said looking around the ship.

We landed and I went all black for the mission.

"It's recon we know what to do," Said Rob getting kind of mad.

"Kid robin," said Aqualad trying to fix things.

"The three of us started this team because the justice league was keeping secrets from us," said robin pointing at himself.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole," said Wally.

I snapped my head up and looked at them with anger. I walked forward and smacked Wally in the face.

"Seriously this isn't the time to be bickering at each other and trying to rip each other's heads off!" I yelled looking at the team "Yes I know that Aqualad didn't tell us about the mole but right now this is not the problem we have a freaking monkey on are hands who is killing people got!" I kept on yelling.

Wally got up and looked at me and back at robin.

"Come on rob apparently she's on his side," Wally said pulling his goggles on his face and

ran off.

"Kid st.." I sighed we just started dating and we were fighting

"Come on M'gann I'll keep you safe," yelled Superboy grabbing her arm.

She looked at him and glared and said something to him in his head.

"I just want to protect you," said Connor calming down.

They all kept on fighting and Aqualad just stood there and watched. Artemis and M'gann went their own way and so did Superboy. I looked at him and looked at the other guy.

"I don't blame you but at the same time I do," I said with a half-smile.

"I'm going to go this way so I can look what's there I'll meet up with ya in a while," I said turning and walking off.

I moved through the trees and heard birds from overhead. I jumped on to a branch that wasn't sturdy and fell into the river. I came up and saw alligators around.

"Oh crud you're kidding me right," I said to myself.

"Clair hold on!" said Artemis running.

I looked up but got dragged under water by one of the alligators. M'gann came down and got it off of me.

"Almost drowning two nights in a row I don't think so," I said looking at M'gann.

"Thanks for the help," I said as she helped me out of the water.

I poured the water out of my shoes. I could hear Aqualad asking for a link to the whole team.

"Should you really be giving orders?" asked Artemis glaring.

I looked at her nudged her in the arm and gave her the look that said stop.

"Listen please," said Aqualad.

"Oh good Aqualad's voice in my head so missed that," said KF being sarcastic.

"Hey Kaldur KF and I were attacked by giant vultures," said robin.

"course since were moles you probably thought we attacked ourselves," rob continued

"Ugh all of you are acting like kids seriously knock it off," I said getting irrated.

"Oh so you want to get on this too, After last night I thought you would take my side," said KF.

"Ooh what happened last night?" asked Artemis

"Oh don't you start with me KF you are being such a Fucking asshole today and it is really

pissing me off and it doesn't matter what happened last night," I said now arguing.

Aqualad stopped us and told us Captain Marvel had been captured and if they wanted to we could pick a new leader. We all caught up with each other and tried to figure out how to get in. M'gann couldn't fly over because of the field.

Aqualad and I ran down and started to transfer are electric power through the field to get an

opening. Artemis got her arrow through and the field was down. I smiled at Aqualad and gave

him a pat on the shoulder. The alarm went off and Monkeys started to attack us we had to get

the collars off. And of course the big fat gorilla should up too. M'gann got caught by ape and KF tried to save her but got knocked down. I knocked the ape down when he wasn't looking and threw him through a wall. We all walked in and saw the superhero guy.

"It's the brain," said Wally.

"Um KF I can see it's a brain," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Not a braid the brain," said Wally waving his hand.

We walked forward and the brain turned something so we couldn't move but M'gann and

Superboy got it under control. We finally were able to move and started to fight the bad guys.

They disappear after a explosion and we got out to the ship Wally was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked looking at him.

"One word Souvenir," he said putting the ape's hat on his head.

"Ha-ha two words Gorilla lice," I said walking faster.

"Awe man," he said brushing his hair. "Clair look i'm sorry about what I said and started to act like a dick," he says looking down

"Kid its ok, I acted like a bitch, I'm sorry babe," I gave wally a kiss on the lips and walked off to the team.

So Aqualad stayed the team leader thank god he is the only mature one here. We got back to the base and I jumped on Wally's back as he head to the bed room at the base.

"Hold on what's going on here baywatch, Clair?" Artemis asked stopping us

"Uh well you see, Wally asked me out last night and I said yes," I turned to her

"WHAT!" he screetched

I winced and looked at her.

"You don't even know who her secret Identiy is or her real name!" she yelled

"Actually he does Artemis, he's known me since we were little," I snapped back

"Oh really then why don't you spill to us what your name is?" she asked

"Same reason Robin doesn't," I said glaring

"Wait you know his too?" she asked Wally

"Uh yeah he's been my best friend since I was a kid too," he says

She screamed again and walked off with a stick up her butt

"Well that went well," he sighs picking me up

'man what just happened, does, Does Artemis like Wally? man I feel so stupid!' Maybe my team should know my real name'

**woo there's one more chapter done I hoped you liked it, the next one will be up soon. please review and let me know what you think :) Stay tune peeps!**


	19. Injustice

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter, I'm so glad you guys have been liking it so far, lets keep up those great reviews! I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family :) so sit back and enjoy the chapter! **

**Dia's pov**

Stripping my Pajamas off and picking up my outfit to put it on when Knock Knock! Slam!

"Hey Dia have you, AH! Get Out!" I screamed as Wally walked in on me as I was in my bra and underwear.

He blinked, mouth wide open, blinked again.

"Wallace Rudolph West Get out now!" I screamed throwing my shoe at his face.

"Sorry," he yelled as I shut the door.

After fifteen minutes, I came out and walked to the main area to see Robin and Aqualad sparing, I stood on the side lines till I saw M'gann, Superboy and Wolf walking in.

"You know their a couple right? asked robin as I walked up to them

"I believe I knew before they did," says Aqualad smiling

"I think we all did," I laughed

"Well," says Robin

I turned to see Artemis and Wally walking in smiling, I felt myself getting angry and full of rage, jealousy, this was new.

"Do we tell them?" asked rob

"Its not are place," says Aqualad

I sighed and turned to the team, Captain Marvel, and Zatara, Wally came right next to me and I just kept on looking forward. Batman came in and turned on the national news, big plants were attacking the cities. Just great! The screen went fuzzy and a group of bad guys appeared on the screen. They were talking about their scheme and all this other crap I really didn't care about. It's not really secret anymore because of India so that's what Aqualad thinks.

"Yeah that was their mistake now I say we go kick some plant creature but," said Wally getting all pumped up.

"The justice league will handle the plants you have another mission," said Batman.

"Awe man," said Wally. SMACK! I punched him in the arm does he not get it.

"You do know what you're asking them what to do," said Zatara.

"Their ready," said batman.

"Ready, ready for what? Asked Wally with a weird look on his face.

SMACK! I punched him again he really was a blonde sometimes.

"Will you cut that…? Hello Wally if the big guns are fighting plants or weeds as I see it who do you think we'll be fighting?" I asked him as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't know I guess we'll... I stopped him and pointed at the screen. "OH," said Wally as his eyes got a little wide.

"Oh my god Wall man you're so slow," I said shaking my head.

We got the coordinates and we got ready to leave. I walked to where the Bio ship was. I saw everyone else walk in and we got on board and ready to go. I sat down across from Wally and looked straight ahead. M'gann wasn't feeling well because the bio ship wasn't feeling well. Some bad guys knocked us out of the sky to the water. I looked up after we stopped turning.

"Son of a bitch they are so getting it," I said getting up.

The plants had hold of the ship and black atom ripped a whole in the ship which was hurting

her. Superboy punched him and he went flying but water started to come in fast.

"No, no way I'm drowning three times in a row," I said pulling a breather out. I pulled an extra and gave it to Wally.

"Wow um thanks," He said with a smile on his face.

"Just because you walk in on me half naked doesn't mean I hate you KF," I smiled before going down.

We swam out of a hatch that M'gann opened for us. We got on land and hid behind some

bushes but Vertigo found us, and used his mind hurting power.

"Vertigo," said KF looking up from the ground.

"Count Vertigo to you," he said glaring at him.

"No one cares bro!" I yelled back at him He glared at me but stopped to turn to Kid who was laughing.

'Nows my chance' I said

M'gann and Robin and I disappeared into the forest like Aqualad said to. I ran and jumped into

the trees. I looked back to see the rest of the team knocked out.

"I'll be back for you guys," I said to myself.

I ran and kept on running till I ran into Robin. We found the bad guys that had the

team and knocked them down. I started to fight black atom even though he was stronger. I got

knocked into a tree. CRACK I heard my rib break. Shit this isn't good no at all. I got up and

jumped at him again but threw me into another tree. I felt cuts all over me plus being covered in

mud not helping. Wally got hit down to by the Black Atom guy. I turned to see Vertigo behind me. I fell to the ground as pain started to hurt me all over.

"Leave her alone," said KF running at me. He got hit by a blast.

"Kid!" I yelled trying to get up.

I got hit with a lightning thing that hurt and I couldn't control this time. Aqualad had the helmet

of fate and Wally told him don't but black atom punched him and he hit a tree hard.

"KF no," I said getting up hitting Black Atom in the face.

He looked at me and I stepped back. He punched me in the stomach making hit the ground hard. Every rib in my body was just crush and I couldn't breathe. I looked up to see that Kaldur was Dr. Fate. I tried to get up but fell to the ground again. I can't let this pain affect my body I have to help my friends. I got up shaking off the pain I ran as I saw M'gann fall to the ground KF ripped part of his cape and I jumped up and kicked him right in the face which also hit Poison Ivy. I ran to KF's side and took the part of the cape from KF.

"Hey that's my souvenir," he whined.

Before I could do anything Wolf was thrown into me making me collapse to the ground.

"Clair!" yelled KF

When I looked up I saw Artemis tying it for him, My heart felt crushed. I got wolf off of me and gained my balance. I was breathing harder than usual and that's not really a good sign. I ran to Kid's side and saw that the team showed up. The bad guys were captured. I looked at Kaldur as he was still in the Dr. Fate outfit.

"How could you let him put on the helmet," said KF getting angry. "Nabu will never release him now, Kaldur will be stuck as Dr. Fate forever," he continued but in a calm voice.

I looked over to see that he took off the helmet and smiled at Wally. They talked and we went back to the bio ship which was repaired. We got back to the base 15 minuets later and I zeta tubed home. I had my mom bandaging my ribs and telling me nothing was punctured which was good. I walked into my room to see no Wally, I guess he's too busy to come see me.

'I hope this isn't something going on with Artemis' I sighed and closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Wally's pov**

Man I'm so late, How could I let Artemis stop me to try to tell me I shouldn't be with Dia, ugh this is so complicated. I ran as fast I could and I climbed her window to see her already past out still in her outfit. I laughed and took her mask off, I stopped to see her have tears running down her face.

'Dia are you ok?' I sighed maybe tonight isn't a good night.

I jumped out the window and ran and came back with a single white rose and left it on her dresser.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it I know more drama between Dia, Artemis and Wally, Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tune till the next chapter see ya Peeps! :)**


	20. Humanity

**Hey guys I'm back and I would like to say I didn't know that I ripped off a name from a game for my character, i looked it up and saw it was from one of the final fantasy games, I haven't played. But for you others out there thanks for the great reviews, I don't own Young justice or any of the characters except Dia (Not her name but her character) and her family. So sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Dia's pov**

I woke up, turned to my side and saw a beautiful White rose, with a two words on the card, I'm sorry. I sighed and got up, maybe I was being too hard, this isn't myself. I got out of the bed and got dressed checking my phone saying where are you from rob. I ran down the stairs kissing my father, brother and my mom on the cheek and said goodbye.

I Zeta Tubed to the base and walked in to see Wally sitting in a chair with his arm in a cast and Marvel taking care of him. I rolled my eyes and Smiled at him. My ribs were still hurt and I was still tired. I walked up to Wally leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for the beautiful white rose and I'm sorry for everything," I said smiling as I gave him a hug

"Your welcome babe, and Dia there's nothing to apoligize for, I should have been nicer," he said hugging me back

I laughed and saw Zatara came in and then a girl with long black hair that looked like Zatara. Robin seemed to take a liking to this girl and I saw that look through that mask. As we were all introduced M'gann started to talk to us in our heads.

"Does the rest of you feel like were still on probation with Zatara?" she asked.

"Not just Zatara I mean why is marvel still hanging around?" asked Superboy.

"Because we like having him around," said KF smiling. I rolled my eyes

"you only like him here because he takes orders from you," said Artemis putting my hands on my hips.

"And your point is?" asked Wally raising his eyebrows.

"Don't be lazy," I winked at Wally he gave me a cheerful grin.

I could feel Artemis's glare on me, but I shook it off. Zantana started to speak to us.

"Are you guys having a physic? Conversation?" she asked walking forward. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or just plain rude," she said raising an eyebrow.

I started to look around at everyone's faces they were priceless. I stopped when I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me. I looked completely up to see Wally smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. I Told them I would be rigth back, seeing as I was in normal clothes outfit with my sunglasses on.

I came out of my room after changing and smacked right into someone, I looked up to see Artemis.

"Uh sorry Artemis," I said about to walk past her

"You need to back off Clair," says Arty grabbing my arm and shoving me against the wall.

I winced and looked to see that she was serious about this, if that's how she wants to play then fine. I shoved her off of me, and glared at her.

"No he's my boyfriend Artemis I have liked him since we were little, but I was too blind back then to realize it," I snapped

"Oh we'll see Clair, he might just leave you for me," she smirked and walked off

I stood there dumbstrucked, did she say he might just leave me for her, ya no I won't lose. I walked back to the group.

"How did you know that we were leaving?" asked M'gann flying up to me.

"You really think I'm going to wait any longer to find red tornado," I said turning and walking to the ship.

Robin started to tell us about how we needed to be strong and how batman was a good detective.

"If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution, a truly dumb Idea," he said smirking at KF.

I stopped and looked right next to the person I was sitting by, and so did everyone else.

"as a matter of fact," he said with a smirk on his face.

Belle rev

Oct 10th 18:35

We walked into the jail sale of I stood on the boarder of the outside of the sale

and the inside of it. Zantana did a little magic and made him talk it was just plain

genius. I smirked and high fived her.

"Nice job Zantana," I laughed.

"Thanks Clair it was just a little magic," she smiled.

We walked back into the ship and headed to the underground place.

"Look I'm trying not to be shalont here," Says robin rubbing the back of his head.

"Why be as shalont as you want," she says smiling at him.

I could totally tell that he liked her a lot. She told us about her powers and how she

can't do everything. My outfit changed to black shorts a black Tank top and black

Long socks with my black mask. I walked out to the area looking around. We all got out of the

ship and headed to the main point. Red tornado came out of nowhere and started to

attack us. He made tornados appear while we got flown back. More and more tornados

came at us it was time for action. I ran and jumped to hit him down but got knocked

back to the ground. I could feel my ribs starting to burn, but I shook it off. It was time for

me to be strong.

Aqualad and Superboy got knocked down too. Artemis and Robin tried

throwing their weapons at him but were sent back at them. I got up and looked at

Wally who got up.

"That's it red you're not the only spin doctor around here," he says starting to spin.

I was charging up for an attack while KF tried to attack Red. M'gann and KF smacked right into each other. I looked at Zantana and nodded at her as she was trying to do a spell. Red came up to her as she was trying to say a spell and threw her by the throat. I shot my attack at him but it went right back at me sending me on top of KF.

"Clair are you alright," he said pulling me underneath him.

I groaned in pain as the throbbing in my ribs became worse. I looked up and there was another one and he was not the same one in the base. As we got up and ran right at him and are red was like abandoning us. I jumped and went to throw a punch at him but he hit me in the face hard. Zantana helped me up and did her attack.

"Tornado doesn't know my moves," she says smirking.

"And I bet you got some good moves," says Robin running up by us. I turned and looked at him.

He was like Wally right now ha and it was funny.

"Oops, that may have come off a little too Wally." He says backing off a little.

"ha I don't mind," she says with a smile.

Lava started to come out of nowhere and it was getting bad. I ran at him but had to dodge the hot rocks.

"He is activating a stage 2 eruption it gets to stage 3 kiss the hemisphere goodbye," Wally says dodging rocks too.

"Hit him with all you got," says Aqualad.

I ran right below where M'gann was invisible I getting ready to fire but lava came out by me. "ahhhhh!," I screamed as it hit part of my arm.

I hit the ground and so did M'gann. The red picked up M'gann but stopped

"Put her down you don't want her you want me," I said breathing faster.

He threw her and and grabbed me I felt pain all over now. My vision was getting blurry and the pain was worse.

**Wally pov**

I waited for Zantana to do her spell and then ran as fast as I could. Dia needed my help

she was out cold. Her right arm was bleeding from the lava that came up. I ran and

avoided all the rocks and lava. I grabbed her and kept on running till I got her to a safe

spot. The rest of the reds came and helped us. Superboy got are red out of the lava and

to the side.

"Tornado listen were on the verge of a stage 3 volcano eruption there's no turning back from that we need a vent pressure fast or the ash cloud will be like a nuclear winter unless you diverted," I said still holding the passed out Dia.

He did what we told him to do and everything was ok. We had to get him and Dia to a infirmary

fast. As we headed back to the base I held Dia tightly not letting her go.

**Dia's pov**

I could hear beeping noises that were annoying me. I turned to see Wally in the chair

right next to me. I smiled I knew he would always be by my side.

"Pst Wally," I whispered as I tried to nudge him

"Huh! I didn't eat it, Dia! your awake!" he says getting up

"Ya, ha, sorry to worry you," I said with a small smile

"Its ok babe, just get some rest I'll be here when you wake up promise," He says kissing me on the head.

"Alright good night Wallop," I tried to joke before passing out again.

**Well there you have it, I hoped you all liked it, I really tried my best on this one. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. stay tune!**


	21. I'll never leave you

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:)**

**~DIA'S POV~**

We watched as are mentors were being destroyed by some alien thing. Every single one

of them dead or gone for now, and we are left to take care of this thing. I had everything

ready to take down those dumb alien scums. I love Connor and M'gann but they these

aliens have to go down. I didn't have to change that much, just a wihte fur coat and white boots with a white mask. We got on the ship and headed for are destination.

Artemis and I got ready to attack the enemy. I was fully charged and ready to knock them down. I shot my lightning bolt at it and it started to fire. As the gang did what they had to do Artemis and I looked out for more enemies.

_'beam out of no where artemis being disinigrated'_

I blinked and shooked my head and kept looking out with Artemis. As they were not able to fire artemis and I were the ones to take care of the rest. We fired and ran for the ship. I slowly turned to see it firing at Artemis.

"Arty! Look out," I Screamed as I went to push her out of the way, but all I felt was pain, and everything went black.

**~NOBODIES POV~**

"CLAIR, ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled they were gone just like that. The team killed the enemy and got on the ship. It was disaster right after that they lost two comrades they really cared about. Wally was so upset about it but he still had hope thinking she, both of them could come back. As the team headed to the hall of justice everyone stayed quiet.

**~WALLY'S POV~**

She was gone just like that, Dia was gone. She was my everything, my joy, my yin to

my yang. I held back the tears that wanted to come out of my eyes. We got to the hall of

justice and we got ready to fight these alien scums. I watched as robin worked his magic

on the alien piece we took.

"See it proves it, they are alive Clair is alive and so is Artemis," I said smiling see that there was hope.

The enemy started to come back and we had to fall back. We got inside the base and waited for orders. We got in and waited to be zeta waved to the space base. I stopped being scanned and turned to see the enemy come in. Aqualad pushed me through the zeta wave.

**~NOBODIES POV~**

Aqualad didn't make it and the team planned to attack the base. They made a announcement to the world to the people about they will be safe. When the team finally got there they got inside. Wally finally got it through his head that she wasn't coming back none of them were. Connor was killed, now KF and Robin had to blow the place up. M'gann got out of there and so did john.

**~WALLY'S POV~**

I opened my eyes I was back at the base everything was normal and fine. I stopped to

see that Dia still wasn't awake yet. Everyone else was awake even Artemis so why wasn't she waking up. no she couldn't be could she.

Batman walked over to her she was limp and wasn't moving.

"No she can't, she can't be dead," I said getting up quickly but losing my balance.

"Kid she is fine kind of, just in a coma," Said my uncle picking me up.

'_Dia please come back to me' I thought to myself_

I closed my eyes she was always there for him no matter of the case. I walked away to

my room I couldn't handle this right now.

**~DIA'S POV~**

I could hear people crying and talking and whimpers, come on Dia wake up this isn't the time to slack off on the job. I snapped my eyes open and took in my surroundings.

"Clair!" yelled M'gann as she hugged me

"Uh Hi what's going on?" I asked looking around

"You were in a failsafe simulation, and you went into a coma," says Batman

I remembered everything, trying to save Arty's life but both of us got hit. Oh no Wally!

"Flash where's Kf?" I asked with worry in my eyes

"Oh uh Kids in his room you might want to go see him," he says pointing to the rooms

I ran for it and banged on the door of his room.

"Go away," he yelled

"Wallace Rudolph West you open this door right now so your girlfriend can kiss you!" I yelled

the door slammed open and I was up against a wall in seconds, I looked up to meet bright green eyes, with tears in them.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again you hear!" He yelled

I nodded my head and pressed my lips agaisnt his quickly and when we pulled apart I hugged him tightly.

'_I'll never let go'_

**Well there you guys go I hoped you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know what you think peace out guys :)**


	22. Confessions

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

"Clair!" scream Wally.

I snapped my eyes open to see that I was in my room on my bed still in my outfit from yesterday. I grabbed my new clothes which was yoga pants and a grew tank top. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I was not in the mood for anything I felt like everything was my fault. As I got out I walked to the kitchen to see that the group was just everywhere.

I walked over to the couch and laid down, I looked up to see Wally sitting down beside me and ran his hand through my hair. I heard heels clicking, I looked up to see canary.

"You're up Clair," she said

I nodded my head and got up, I down the hall to the room and sat in the chair.

"Look me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was coma girl missed out on all the fun forgetting it was real so no trauma so no need for the shrink crap," I said pushing my knees forward.

"You're too tough for help," she said still calm.

"Whatever maybe," I said pulling my knees to my chest with my arms folded.

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help, Clair it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends.

"I know that," I mumble under my breath.

"But you still keep secrets from them," she said leaning forward.

"Yes my name is a secret, but I will tell them eventually" I sighed.

"Do you really blame yourself for the whole experiance?" she asked

"Yes I am, I blame it all on my, I also scared the crap out of my whole team with me not waking up, I broke Wally's heart thinking I died," I felt my tears fall

"Interesting the person that you're most worried about is wally," she said.

"Of course he is my best friend, my boyfriend, he means the world to me," felling the tears fall

"Clair..Dia," I said

"what?" she asked

"My name is Dia," I said looking in her eyes

"beautiful name," she says

"Thank you," I whispered before getting up and walking out.

I stopped when I saw Wally in the kitchen making food. He turned to see me and I just stared and walked back to my room. I slammed my door shut and laid on my bed. I felt the tears trying to come.

"The person you're most worried about is Wally," it kept on repeating in my head.

I love him with all my heart, I would die for him.

Wally's pov

She walked the other way after staring into my eyes. I turned back to see that my

popcorn was done. I took it out and put it in a bowl but when I turned I saw Canary

looking at me.

"You're up Wally," she said walking back to her room.

"So you want me to believe after everything you went through including your own death firing explosion your peachy?" she asked with a dull look on her face.

I just sat upside down in the chair eating my popcorn.

"I'm a fairly certain I never used the word peachy but I think you got the disk," I said throwing a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Though you really have no interest in your reaction of Dia's death," she said.

I was throwing food in my mouth but when she said that I started to choke I didn't think she would talk to me about that.

"I'd rather talk about you babe just one thing how do you know her real name," I said trying to cover and act cool.

"One Wally you're in denial and two she told me," she said with a sigh.

"I'm comfortable with that," I said pulling my arms behind my head with a smile. She shook her head and I walked out of the room and went back to eating.

I stopped on the way to the base and stopped at Dia's door. There was a nice dent in

the door like she punched it. I opened it quietly to see that she was laying there her eyes

still wide open like something had hurt her. She looked to the side and saw me and

closed her eyes.

"What do you need wallop," she said sitting up from her bed.

"Just seeing that you're ok which does not look like it," I said looking around.

There were clothes and books thrown across the room.

"I'm just peachy Wall man now leave," she said her voice getting more aggressive.

I shook my head and pushed through the scattered stuff and laid on her bed and hugged her tightly as she broke out into whimpers, but she pushed me away with anger in her eyes, I knew that look before.

"Stop! I want to be alone!" she yelled as she pushed me out.

I sighed and left her room, she always puts up that wall, trying to be strong and not show her tears.

~ **DIA'S POV~**

I looked around my room it was a mess I really was mad. I just yelled at Wally like he did something wrong. I got up and walked to the door I had to do something. I walked out

and walked to the kitchen. He sat there on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. I

walked up and turned it off and faced him.

"Hey I was watching that," he said glaring at me.

"Well to darn bad sweetheart we have to talk," I said sitting beside him.

"Ok shoot Dia," he said slowly.

I sat there looking into his beautiful green eyes, I could tell he was hurt from the failsafe and me yelling at him, I felt the tears blurrying my vision

"When we were in the simulation before I got shocked by the enemy, I only thought of you," I began to speak. "I only thought about how you would feel if I got shocked and what would happen if I didn't see you one last time or even speak to you," I continued. "When I tried to shoved her out of the way I looked at you one last time and the look

on your face said it all," I looked down. "I thought I could hear your voice after the shock," I said looking up at him.

He was looking at me trying to find something to say.

"Dia I when you i…" he tried "I love you Dia, I have since we were kids, I can't live without, you make me happy and know that I may act like a dumb flirt at times but you know its just an act, you know the real me, I just I don't want you to leave me," he whispered

I smiled and hugged him tightly, my tears came down my face faster each time, I felt him kiss my temple. He laid me down with him, until I felt darkenss comsume me.

**Well there you guys go, i hoped you liked it, and thanks for the great reviews, So don't forget to review after this one, Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	23. Secret

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

"Ar Ar Arooooo," Yelled Wally

"Really do you have to do that?" I asked

"Shush, Really your not going to join in at all? what kind of wolf are you?" asked Wally

"Wally stop torturing him," says Connor

"You heard the man stop torturing the innocent animal," I smirked

"Ok where's your costume?" he asked

"I actually have to go talk to my mom about some stuff Walls I can't go to the dance," I turned to him

"What ah man I thought we could actually go to this party together," he whined

"I would love to but I can't, another time babe," I Kissed him

"Hold still please," says M'gann

"Megan stop torturing him, awkward being a third wheel on our date," whispers Wally

"Date?" I asked

"Uh just as friends right M'gann ha she invited the whole team," He coughed "So you going as our favorite Martian?"

"nice cover, looking good Marvel," I laughed turning to Captain Marvel

"Woah, eat my brains any day," says Wally

"Your unbelievible," I muttered

"Recognize Artemis B07, Zantana Zatara A03," said the machine. I turned to see that they were in their Halloween outfits. But stopped when Artemis looked at Connnor and M'gann, I sighed as they left, I turned to Wally and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun," I whispered

"Won't be that much fun seeing as you won't be there," He sighed

"I know but please try to have fun, and keep the flirting to a down low," I sighed hugging before walking off.

I slipped into the meeting room and sat on the edge of Robins chair, I smiled at him as he gave a small smile back.

"Computer secure the room," says Batman

"Secure," says The computer

I looked around, Mom, Robin, Aqualad, Red arrow, Red tornado, and Batman I guess this can't be any more fun then what Wally's doing.

"I'll get straight to the case do we believe there's a mole within the team?" asked Batman

"I am convinced there is not, when sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source he was just messing with us," says Aqualad

"His entail could easy come by comparison with the other villains working with the injustice league," says Rob "And think about it, if anyone on the team was working with those creepoids,"

"He or she would have betrayed us during are fight against them," I said looking at Robin and Aqualad

"I'm not convinced, "Sure you two and Kid flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't being straight the fact she isn't green arrows niece, and what about you miss innocent?" Roy states

"Oh shut up Roy i'm not the freaking mole," I growled "and neither is Artemis there is no mole, it was just a plan to get us all freaked out and not trust each other, well besides you already having trust issues,"

"What?" asked Aqualad

"Well ya in fact she's related to...enough Artemis relations may ineed make her suspect but she is still entiled to a secret Identiy," says batman

"That goes for my daughter as well," says Mom stepping forward

"You know your daughter and her secret Identiy might just cost us our team, maybe her and Artemis are working together," says Red

"You know what fuck you Roy, I don't understand why Wally or Rob or even Kaldur speak so high of you, you act like a douchebag," I growled walking towards the door

"Clairvoyant wait," says batman

"No I need fresh air or I might get really pissed off," I sighed walking out.

I walked to the main area of the base and stopped when I felt a surge runt through my body.

_Artemis and Zantana fighting some guy_

_random girl_

_tied up sword_

_tombstone_

I snapped my eyes open and ran for my bike, I got on it and drove off to help my team memebers. I sped up looking around, there were crooks already caught with Artemis' arrows others knocked out and a hug explosion where bike pieces were, this was not good, not good at all. I punched it and drove faster I looked up and stopped to see a huge light and Artemis and Zantana fall on top of the roof.

"Shit," I jumped off my bike and made it up to the roof meeting the guy

"You wanna play big boy lets play, you can leave my friends alone," I growled running at him and actually landing a punch to the face, he staggered back and then tried to cut me with his sword on getting my cheek. I flipped to kick him in the air but he caught my foot and slammed me to the ground, I winced as I felt something crack.

"Harm doesn't like this game anymore," he yelled picking me up and slamming me down again, I sceamed out in pain as my face made contact with the roof. I felt something running down my head before everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see I was in some room, I groaned as the door slammed open and Aremis ran in.

"Clair what are you doing here?" she asked

"I was saving your ass before he knocked me out," I sighed

she got me out and we caught up to Zantana, we started to go down the stairs to see some girl, part of the stairs blew up and fell to the ground, we got up and ran into the kitchen I turned the oven and ran out while artemis shot her arrow at Harm.

We got out into the back area to see a tombstone, saying Gretta hayes beloved sisiter, I sighed so this girl was like a ghost or something. she came out of the ground scaring us, I just stared he killed his own sister, I felt pain in my heart but stopped when he blasted through the door, Gretta pulled somethign out of his chest and it disappeared he tried fighting us but ended up losing, I turned back to the grave as she disappeared.

I got home from the adventure, collasped on my bed, I heard shuffling and knew exactly who it was.

"Long night?" he asked

"You have no idea wallop," I mummlbed

He laid down beside me and I turned over so my head was lying on his chest, I closed my eyes letting the darkness comsume me.

"Goodnight Dia," whispers Wally

**Dun dun dun I hoped you liked it I know its kinda short, never really liked this episode I'll try to make the next one longer. please review and let me know what you thought. stay tune :)**


	24. Misplaced

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

I sat there while they unloaded the ship from the groceries and the things batman needed. "Did you get everything?" asked the dark night looking at M'gann.

"Everything you asked for plus groceries," she says floating the bags of food.

"Cookie fixens?" asked kid flash getting all excited.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, he was such a child at times.

"Snickerdoodles," she says smiling

"Babe you rock my world," Kf says.

I turned towards him and glared at him, his Megan obbsession was really Annoying. I maybe his girlfriend but it still hurts when he calls her babe and flirts, I know that's how Wally is but still. The elevator door opened and Artemis and Zantanna came out talking to each other. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up to see my mom with a smile on her face. her face told me everything will work out in the end, I sighed and nodded my head. all of a sudden all the mentors that were in the room were gone.

"Dad!," Yelled Zantanna.

"Mom!" I yelled

"Alrigtht seriuosly what the fuck is going on," I said thinking out loud.

Robin called us into the main entrance area. We started to look for them and any bad guys behind this. Wally and the rest of us went out except for Robin and Zantanna.

I looked around to see three little kids scared and lost.

"Hey its alright i'm here to help you and get your parents back," I said.

I picked the up the two youngest ones and held the other one, sometimes it sucks being small, and fragile like, even though I'm tough I'm still tiny, smallest on the team, smaller then freaking boy wonder

"Mommy and daddy aren't dead are they?" one of them asked.

I stopped it hurt so much just to hear that, I shook that off and gave a small smile.

"No sweetie they aren't trust me," I said as I got to the high school.

"You ok Clair?" asked Artemis as I set the kids down.

I shook my head and one tear fell from my face.

"everything isn't ok, losing someone you love like your parents, It hurts so much hearing these kids say that their parents are dead or left them," I growled.

Wally and Megan walked in with more kids. I sighed it was time to regroup with the others. Wally and all of us couldn't stand to see another empty house. Artemis sang to the kids as I paced back and fourth. We headed back to the base and got a broad cast out there.

"Attention children and teenagers of earth, I am Aqualad, these are my friend Robin, Kid flash and Clairvoyant," says Aqualad

"we are using justice league tech to cast a stream through every tv, radio, computer and phone on the planet," says Rob

"We knowyou must be scared and angry, we know with your parents missing theres a temptation to run wild, but please stay calm," Kid flash grasping my hand tightly

"We are doing everything in our power to bring back your parents and family members but you have to stay calm and believe in us, stay strong," I said tightening my grip on Wally

"Take care of your silbings take care of the other children protect them," says Rob

I walked into the sourvenir room and sat down looking at the things Wally has collected.

"Hey Dia are you alright?" asked Wally walking in.

"Ya I'm just tired and feel bad for the kids," I said getting up and hugging him.

"So how desperate are we?" asked Wally as Aqualad walked in.

"We know who ever puts on the helmet and allows nabu to posess it then could not come back," he says.

"Soooo not that desperate?' I asked looking at fish boy.

"Not yet," he says smiling.

Zantanna came in and we headed to the room and let her do her magic. After a while we were all ready and dressed up in are outfits. I walked out and stopped to see some kid staring at me

"Uh guys who let a kid in here," I asked turning around.

"How did you get here, who are you?" asked Aqualad.

"quick read my mind," he says. so of course megan did.

"He's Captain Marvel," she says with a gasp.

"Right and I'm speedy gonzolous," says Kid flash being sarcastic.

"Gee Wally do I really need to get you another nachos and pinapple drink," the kid says with a smirk.

I bursted into laughter it was him and the look on wally's face was priceless. Captain M was going back and forth so we could talk to each other.

** ~ SEER'S POV ~**

"Did you get everything?" asked the dark night looking at M'gann.

"Everything you asked for plus groceries," she says floating the bags of food.

"Cookie fixens?" asked kid flash getting all excited.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, he was such a child at times.

"Snickerdoodles," she says smiling

"Babe you rock my world," Kf says.

I sighed my daughter was dating Wally West the flirt, I looked to see the pain in her face, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me. I gave her a smile saying it will work out, She nodded her head and then all the kids disappeared

"DIA!" I yelled

**~ DIA'S POV ~**

we got to are destination and started to fight the witch boy and the cat. little cat went to big cat.

"Oh god bad kitty down kitty," I said backing up.

Supey decided to take on the cat, while I tried to attack the witch. I ran at him and shocked and flew into Kid flash. I turned around to see Zantanna with the helmet.

"No Zantanna!" I yelled but she had it on.

we were hitting him with everything we got, Kid finally got the crystal and the worlds were one again. Zatara argued with Dr. Fate about letting her go. Dr. Fate in the end took Zatara and now Zantanna had no dad. I turned to my mom, ran and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," I cried

"I'm here baby girl lets go home," she whispers

I nodded my head and held her hand tightly thinking she would disappear again.

**I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT TOO, I REALIZED THESE ARE THE TWO EPISODES THAT I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE, SORRY THAT THEIR SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONG, PLEASE STAY TUNE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	25. never lose what you love

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

I heard my alarm clock go off, I snapped my head up and looked to see it was Wally's birthday, I giggled and got out of bed. I ran to my closet, looked out my window, snowing great I grabbed a pair of black leggings and slipped on black tank top and then a white off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that went down to my mid thigh. I brushed my hair and slipped on my bow and put my mask on.

I ran to the zeta tubes and got to the base I slipped into the kitchen to see M'gann, Zantana, and Artemis baking and Rob, connor and Aqualad putting up decorations.

"Wow you look nice," said Arty with a roll of her eyes

I sighed the last couple of weeks seriously couldn't get over the fact that I was dating Wally. I saw the Flash come in and gave me a smile.

"Hey kid haven't seen you in whil when are you and wally goinng to stop by again?" he asked

"Hm maybe next week," I smiled

I looked around as everyone stared at me like you know the flash and you hang at his house with Wally? look I sighed and got ready for the surprise.

"So what's his present Clair?" asked M'gann who was cooking.

"well actually I'm going give him this," I said holding out a pair of new red goggles. "His were pretty banged up so I thought he would like these and they have the latest technogly on it," I said putting it back in the small box.

"What no kiss for Wally?" asked Robin with a smirk on his face.

I blushed big time and growled at him. "No!"

he laughed and got the heads up that he was here. We turn off all the lights and waited for him.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"Ah guys thank so much I didn't know about you guys throwing me a surprise party," says Wally.

Wally walked up to me and hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek, I felt my heart speed up.

"I uh well..um.. here is your gift," i said pushing him back and handing him the other gift.

"Dia I love it," He whispered and kissed me on the lips

I could hear everyone cheer, making Wally smile against my lips, I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Wally," I laid my head on his chest

"Thanks sweetheart," he said brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Happy birthday Kid," says Barry walking up to us

"Thanks Flash," he smiled big

"Next week you two are coming over for dinner got it," he says

"Yes sir, I was planning on spending the night at your house next week any ways.," Says Wally

"I figured as much, Happy sixteen," He hugged Wally tightly

It was nice to see him and the Flash aka Barry be together, he was a father more then his real one, I never really liked his dad gave me the creeps.

"So Clair how long have you known Wally," Spat Artemis

"For a very long time," i glared at her

"Ya well doens't seem you two are that close," she says looking over at him and M'gann

"So he's a flirt woo hoo, I got over that a long time ago," I growled

"ya right," she glared and walked off

"don't worry Dia she'll get over it," says Dick

"Ya sure, she needs to take a chill pill and back off, not my fault he chose me over her," I growled

"True come on lets get some cake," he says pulling me along

After a hour of the party and Wally still hasn't figured it out that M'gann and connor were dating. I had to break the news to him. he was sad but stopped when batman wanted us. We were figthting with the league members until Wally had gotten a different mission. He seemed pretty upset but it was a big mission for him and he need to get his head in the game. we got ont he ships and headed out.

After 3 hours later.

I blew up one of the gun power machines as Seer knocked out another one. I looked up and watched her, I forgot that she can see everymove that goes on around her, I smirked so cool.

_machine pops up behind, shoots, no ecaspe, electric powers _

I blinked and turned and short curcited the machine, Mom dropped beside me and smiled.

"Nice shot those visions are becoming better I see," She says

"Ya one day I'll be like you," I smiled

"Ya," Her smiled faultered a little

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing go help your friends," she pushes me

I went and destroyed another one, I felt something shot into my leg, i let out a yelp and looked down to see a arrow in my leg.

"Seriously! can't you see where your shoot," I growled turning to Arty

"You were in the way should've seen it," she glared

"I'm not like my mom Arty!" I snapped at her

"Whatever just stay out of my way," she ran the other way

"Why the ungrateful little, Ah!" I Yelled as a machine shot me in the back

"Clair!" yelled Rob helping me up

"I'm ok, just a little pain," I winced

"Why do you have a arrow in your leg which is bleeding badly," he asked

"Arty said I got in the way," I winced again

_kid fighiting savage_

_kid getting the heart to the hospital_

_ Kid handing it over saying he was too late_

_Doctors ask for the heart_

_ Kid runs and attacks the guy_

_count verigo shows up_

I blinked as Rob stared at me, I started to breath heavy but shook it off.

"Clair your in no shape to fight, what did you see," he asked

"Kid's mission,"I wheezed out

"Ok here we go," he says picking me

"Dick I'm fine," I mummbled

"No your not your hurt," he argued

"Robin what happened?" asked Seer

"She's badly hurt, its over anyways lets get her into the med bay," says Rob

"Right come on sweeite everything will be ok in the end," she whispers

"mum," I muttered before everything went black

I woke up in the medical bay, I winced and looked around no one to be see, time to see if Wally got back. I winced getting out of the bed, I looked to see a bandge around my leg and around my chest for my back injury. I slipped on a pair of boy shorts and a big sweatshirt, I slipped into the sourvier room. Dick walked out and smiled at me.

"So you saved her," I smiled

"Ya, Dia listen to me, I'm sorry for always flirting with M'gann, I know it must be hard on you and I was stupid to do it, will you forgive me, I hate to lose something I love," He says taking my hands

"Oh Wally when will you learn I can never stay mad at you, and you never lose something that you love, Wally I love you," I said hugging him

"I love you to Dia," he pulled back and kissed me

I kissed him back, while wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulled my body against his. I finally pulled back for air and giggled

"Come on lets get you home," he says grabbing my hand

"Sounds good to me," I laughed

**WELL THERE YA GUYS GO i HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, THE COMPETITION BETWEEN ARTEMIS AND DIA STILL GOES ON, WHO WILL WIN IN THE END, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK:)**


	26. Family

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

I turned over in my bed and looked out the window it was nice out today, I heard my comlink going off. Mission time, I got up and slipped into my outfit and zeta tubed to the cave, I smiled to see everyone staring at me.

"Are we all waiting on little old me?" I asked batting my eyelashes

"No some other chick with white hair," Wally said saracastically

"Ah I see," I nodded my head and stood between Robin and Kid

I stood back with my team and let batman talk, I kinda blanked out on him of what's going on, I know I would understand the mission soon enough though.

"Robin your team leader," says Bats

"Promotion sweet," says Kid raising his hand

"Me what about aqualad?" he asked

"busy helping aquaman, your the next logical choice," says Batman

"Great," Says Rob looking down

"Dude you totally left me hanging," says Kf hand raised

I sighed and walked to the bio ship, Rob was not ok with this you could totally tell in his eyes, well mask, but still.

"Were right above the Quacarian border," Says Robin

"A border that the biaylains are in the process of ignoring," KF says with a hint of whine.

"Man oh man why does this have to be such a pain invading someone's sanctuary," I said rubbing my neck.

"Stealth mode guys we can't let them know were in on this," says Robin.

I nodded my head hitting my symbol on my shirt changing to complete black. I jumped out of the ship and fell on some of the guys and disappeared in the smoke. I ran to the mother and kid as the rest of us did the stampeed was dispatched and they were safe except for one animal that Supey decided to hurt.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Robin coming out of know where.

"Mom, mom, mom we were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash," says the little ginger headed boy.

I smiled he was so cute and so full of energy.

"Well Superboy, Miss martian and Clairvoyant helped too," KF tried to give us credit.

the kid ran to the animal that was being set down. she started to off about they don't really do harm that we might of made it worse.

'Ugh lady can you please just say thank you' I said to myself in my head.

so we met Marie Logan and her son Garfield Logan and headed back to their house. I walked beside Kid as a moneky came climbing on Wally and took his energy bar.

"Uh hey get it off," says KF

"Its ok this is monkey," says Garfield

"Good name I hate monkeys," says Connoer

The moneky threw the bar at Connor's head and then screamed at him, I laughed how cute monkey hates Superboy.

"Looks like monkey's hate superboys," Laughed Rob

"Dude be glad he only threw a protien bar," Wally smirked

"Ya could be poop," I muttered

"So weird about Miss Martian and my mom huh?" asked Gar

"what do you mean?" asked Connor

"I mean she looks exactly like marie except greener," says Gar

"She does?" asked KF

"Well does epsically back when mom was a tv star on Hello Megan," he says

"Wait Hello Megan is a tv show?" asked Wally

"I thought it was something she said all the time," says Rob

"I know but appearently not," I said sitting on Kf's Lap

"Ya on the tv show, way before we were born, only one season you can't even find it online, I know mom has a tape somewhere," says Gar looking at the pile of videos

Well this is news to us, I sighed and laid back on Wallys chest, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello Megan the poilt episode," says Gar

"Woah you still have vhs, where's your eight track?" asked Kid

"Wait air craft headed this way," says connor

we all got up and headed for the door, Dick told Garfiled to stay put, we ran out. I stopped and felt a surge.

_animals running out of barn Garfield with them_

_ blowing up barn _

_Garfield flying in the air hurt_

I shook my head and ran towards the barn as quickly as I could, I could hear the rest of the team yelling at me, as soon as the door opened and animals were set free, Gar came out. I grabbed him and started to run but it was too late both of us were in the explosition, I could hear our names being called before everything went black.

**~ WALLY'S POV ~**

I watched Dia run for the barn like a maniack, Rob and I trying to call her back knowing we were going to need her help. the barn door opened to reveal garfield, oh no not good the air craft shot at the propain tank next to the barn and it blew up Dia and Gar were in the explosition.

"Clair!" I yelled running for her as she was falling fast

I caught her to see she took the most blow, we got them inside I held onto Dia's hand for dear life she had to be ok. we were all pushed out, and I flet Robs hand on my shoulder.

**~ DIA'S POV ~**

I woke up to the sound of a beeping noise I looked around to see I was in a room next to Garfield, M'gann was helping him out. I sat up slowly and winced my ribs ached badly.

"Clair you ok," says Marie

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound," I Muttered

"You broke your ribs not just a flesh wound," she says

"I'm fine I heal fast, fast where's kid?" I asked

"Outside with the rest," she says

I nodded my head and got out of bed and opened the door and walked into the living room. I stood watching them watch the hello megan show.

"Wow that's really awkward," I said out loud

"D-Clair," wally shut the show off and changing it and ran to me.

"Broken ribs don't touch," I winced

"Oh right sorry," he said stepping back

"Its done now we have to wait," says M'gann who came out with me

"is that harjafti?" asked M'gann

"Hey the guy in the back i know him," says Connor

"Its simon the phycick we fought last time we were in biayla, we was working with queen bee then he must be controling harjafti for her now," M'gaan says

"Ugh I still remember the headache I had from when he brain blasted us," says Kf

"We have to get Harjafti away from him,"says rob

"I think it works Garfield is stable," says Marie

"good because we have our misison," says Rob

we got into the building and jumped down to see the guy was alone, I looked around and made sure no one was around.

"where's my daughter wheres simon?" he asked

the doors slammed open and the bad guys came through with their high tech crap. M'gann slipped away to deal with simon, I sighed and started to kick the guys asses. we made a run for it to look for M'gann when we came in I looked up to see something white but everything went black after wards.

I woke up and looked around the place was destroyed.

"And there's the headache," groaned Wally

"Seriously a headache is what your complaining about?" I asked rolling over

"Simon?" asked Robin

"he brain blasted you I stopped him," says M'gann

We watchedd as M'gann lie to the country and she came back to us.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, we had to convice them someway that it was queen bee behind this," says Rob

"Dude saving a country pretty big win for your first time being leader," fist pounded Wally

"Ya thanks," he says looking down

I looked at him, you really didn't want to be leader did you, what is up robin, this isn't like you.

We got back to Logan's house and I sat on the arm of the chair as we watched the tv, bruce wayne talking to Harjfti.

"Gee bruce wayne got here fast almost like he..uf.. don't you have a souvier to collect or something?" asked Robin interrupting him

"Hello M'gann, something you would like to tell us?" Wally asked

"growing up on mars was not a happy time for me, but I started to watch the broad cast my uncle sent from earth to teach us about our sister planet, when I saw hello megan something just clicked, maybe it was the similaries in our names or maybe it was how all megans problems could be solved in 22 minutes, it made me smile through my lonely childhood so when I came to earth I adopted a human look I chose you, well megan," she says

"which begs the question what do you really look like?' asked robin

we watched her grow bald and changed, she looked semi like herself not all the way but still semi like herself.

"Bald m'gann still hot," says Wally

"you know you don't have to put a mask on for me," says Connor

"I do it for me this is who I am inside please don't be mad," she says

"mad? I'm honored M'gann you saved my son's life, he says he's your blood brother now and I agree your family," says Marie

"thank you you can't know what that means to me," she says hugging Marie

'Family by blood or not your still family till the end'

**I hoped you liked it, Please review and let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be up shortly stay tune :)**


	27. thanks giving

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

I sat up slowly and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into a some shorts with a sports bra and and long over shrit that with my sock slippers. I came out and walked to the Kitchen to see Wally, M'gann, and Zantanna.

"Hey Clair your awake how are you feeling today?" Asked Megan walking torwards me while smacking Wally's hand with the wooden spoon.

I gave out a small laugh "I'm better today and Wally wait till its done," I said walking over to him.

"Wally aren't you having Thanks Giving with your family?" asked M'gann

"Oh that's right, but I can't leave until she's ready," he says with a small smile.

"Who?" asked Arty looking at him.

"Well Clair of course so come on Clair lets get you changed and out of here," he says picking me up and running to my room.

"Wally what are you doing?" I asked being set down

"Its Thanksgiving and Your mom told me specific orders to make sure to get you to the party at my house so come on get dressed," he says pulling out a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans.

ten minutes later I came out and was ready to go.

"Well are we leaving or what?" I asked opening the door.

he turned and saw I was wear actually dark skinny jeans brown mocasins with a off the shoulder black long sleeved shirt and a red peacoat in my hands. his mouth was wide open but he shook it off and picked me up and we were out of here.

Just like that we were at his house and all of his family was there and so was mine. except for the flash knowing he was with the Justice league.

"Dia its good to see you, haven't seen you for a while normally your at our house all the time," says His mother wipping her hands from cooking.

"Ya sorry Mary A lot of work with being a superhero," I said with a smile.

"Ruldof look who finally showed up," she says turning to her husband.

"There she is," says Iris

"Hey Iris its been a while how are you ?" I asked

"I'm good, I miss having you and Wally over on the week days," she says hugging me

"Don't worry their be more days," I giggled

A little later Barry came through the door and was saying hey to everyone. Him and Wally started to play around and were hanging out with the rest of the guys. I smiled it was nice to get away from the mount justice.

"You and Wally make such a cute couple," says Iris.

I turned around and looked at her with my blush coming across my face.

"Thanks Iris," I said my face heated up

"Its good for him to actually have something like you in his life, you know the real him, you know he puts on a fake smile at times just to make everyone happy," says Mary my face was going really red and I didn't know what to say.

they started to laugh and we went back to cooking, but they told me to go have fun with Wally and I did a lot of help.

"Hey dinner ready yet?" asked Wally running up quickly.

I shook my head no trying to keep myself from blushing crazy of what his aunt and mother said. He grabbed my hand and walked me up stairs I turned around to see Barry, Jay and everyone else staring at us and him holding my hand.

"Oh come on I've been in his room a thousands times since we were little," I blushed walking up the stairs

I sat on his bed and looked at the picture of us when we were little, I smiled and turned to see him sit by me.

"We've grown up a lot haven't we," he says looking at it

"We have, I know this might not be the best time to bring it up but Artemis, you feel something for her don't you?" I asked

"I uh no not at all," He says looking away

"Wally its ok if you do, I could tell from day one," I said looking at him

"its not ok Dia, there's only suppose to be one girl and that's you," he says

"Wally I will always be in your life, even if we're not together like this," I said grabbing his hand

"Dia I love you with all my heart but I have a little feeling for Artemis I'm so sorry," He says looking down

"Wally I love you too," I said making him look at me "You are my best friend, my child hood friend, the man i trust my life with, I love you and I'm not letting this seperate us," I said before kissing him

He kissed me back, He pushed me on the bed, but a knock on the door was heard, we sat up and looked at each other

"All clear to come in right," says Barry

"Yes," we said in unison

"Ok good dinners ready," he says opening the door

Wally got up and started to walk out but I sat there, he turned to me and I smiled at him.

"Give me a minute ok," I asked

He nodded his head and walked out of the room, day one I could tell there was somehting between them, but that won't stop me from trying, I won't give up on him, I love him. I looked around at the picutres of us and him and dick. I finally walked down the stairs and sat next to wally. We started to eat and the speedsters were eating like crazy.

After dinner I said goodbye to everyone and headed home with my family, I got home and past out on my bed.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT BUT STILL YA, SO WE FOUND OUT WALLY HAS SOME FEELINGS FOR ARTY HMM WHO WILL WIN IN THE END PLESE REVIEW**


	28. wild goose chase

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

As the light entered my room I turned to the other side so I didn't have to get up.

"Clair its time to get up now," says a muffled voice outside my door.

"Go away I'm sleeping!" I yelled covering my head with my blanket.

SLAM! I snapped my head up to see Connor and Wally smirking. I knew this was bad they were here to get me out of bed again. my eyes went wide and I covered my head again.

"No I am not getting up this time you can't make mEEEE!" I squeaked as Connnor threw me of his shoulder and out the door.

"Sorry Clair, but its time for you to get out of bed," Says the clone.

I sighed in defeat and saw Wally next to the bathroom.

"Your bathroom a waits you my princess," he says with a laugh.

"Oh your so going to get it later Wallop," I growled at him.

I was set down in side the bathroom and the door shut behind me. I saw my superhero outfit in there with everything else, well beside the mask since i fell asleep with it on. I walked out after I was done and headed to the main area. I stopped to see Red Arrow was in the area and talking to the team.

"What's he doing here I thouhgt he didn't like our team," I said crossing my arms.

"He decided to join the team isn't that great," Says Wally with excitement.

"Oh i'm so thrilled to have another asshole on the team," I said rolling my eyes.

I saw Artemis entered the room and Glared at red arrow and then me.

"Like we really need another archer and hand to hand combat," says Arty with a glare.

I sighed this was going down hill right now and we had a mission to go on.

"Ok people listen up the dinamic duo are in gothem, but Batman gave me a heads up," says Green Arrow. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming from louie armstrong new orleans national Airport,"

"In full costume nerdy," says Zantanna

"In street clothes Facial reconnition picked up on the Id," Green Arrow keeps going. "Find out what he's up to."

"All of us seems like a over kill for a shadow job," says Supey who does have a point.

"How about a small squad," says Red T

"Thought the side.. oops the ex side kicks could suit up on this one," says Green arrow.

"I want in," Artemis says.

"Artemis are you sure?" he asked with a concern in his voice.

"Absolutely," says Arty.

"Alright if she's going then so am I," I smirked

"You sure Clair?" he asked

"Yep, but uh I think I'll ride with Red arrow," I said looking at Roy

"What why?" asked Wally

"just to bond, you know team needs to be strong if we are a team," I said looking at Roy again

"Sure, why not," he says looking me over

"But D-Clair.. No buts wally plus you have your own thing to figure out," I said walking over to Red arrow

"right," he sighs

I helped Aqualad and Roy put the bike in the ship, and sat back as they talked. Roy came over and looked at me with a serious look.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to ride with me and not with Kid and Artemis?" he asked

"Kid has feelings for arty, and I want him to figure all those out before this goes any farther, plus I really did want to get ot know you, or at least become friends, I know you think i'm a mole on the team but I have known wally since we were way little and I would never do that to people who took me in," I sighed

"I see, well Dick and Wally always did have good judgement of character," he says

"You know Dicks name?" I asked

"Ya Him, Wally and I go way back, their like my brothers clair," he says

"Dia," I muttered

"what?" he asked

"My name is Dia well Valline Dia, but Wally calls me Dia," I said looking up at him

He smiled at me, while taking his mask off, "Roy, Roy harper,"

"Nice to meet you," I said taking off mine and holding my glasses in my hand

"Lets get going," he says

"right," i said slipping on my glasses and climbed onto the bike.

We got to our spot and I watched sportsmaster drive off in the water boat, I ran with roy and jumped on the bake of his ski boat. I was ignoring his comments to Artemis. We finally stopped and watched him.

"He stopped hold your positions, I'm moving for a closer look," he says "Stay here for now alrigt," he says to me

I nodded my head and sat back and watched what he wasd doing. I looked over to see Artemis and Cheshire, I flipped and headed over to her, roy got her in a net.

"Why arrow if you wanted another date all you had to do is ask,"says Cheshire

"you two are dating," Artemis and I asked

"What no," he says

"why deny the attration after all arrow your here," she says

We started to attack her but she knocked us down, I looked over to see that cheshire was Kisisng roy. Kid came up and knocked her off and picked up her sy, Artemis couldn't get the tracker on so Roy did. Roy ran to the ski boat and I ran with him and jumped on.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"your going to need back up Red," I said looking at eyes.

I slipped my mask on and waited for the action, Sportsmaster threw somehting at us and fell into the water, another blast hit my leg, Roy helped me to the surface.

"Are you ok," he asked

"I'm fine we have to go back," I gasped

"Alright," he said

We got back to Wally and Artemis, she said that Cheshire was going north and sportsmaster was going south, something wasn't right.

"maybe he'll double back, maybe she will," says Arty

'either way they'll roundveu and we'll find them," says Kid

"Sportsmaster aquired case we have to know what's in it, if you stayed in the bio ship," says Kaldur

"I saw cheshire sneaking up on him," she says

"Then you radio a warning," he says

"HOw about we stop blaming and continute this mission," I said

"here since i'm not trusted," she says tossing the tracker to red

"Aretmis," says Wally snatching it back and handing it to her

"its fine I'll follow in the bio shiop," she says wlaking away

"Go kid we'll all follow like we originally planned," says Kaldur

I got back on the boat with Arrow but he headed off in the other direction, I watched as he had a tracker on Aretmis. We arrived to the place and I stayed behind him.

_sportsmaster above us about stake us_

_blast at the door_

_ fighting cheshire_

I blinked and pushed Roy out of the way before we got stabbed and blated by the door.

"thanks," he says

"No problem," I smiled

I ran in and helped Arty with cheshire I made my lightning into arrows and a bow, and I shot them.

"couldn't radio a warning," he asked

"Artemis to arrow look out," she says with a glare

i helped Roy with Sports while Arty took cheshire seeing Kid came and helped, sports knocked me in the gut and kicked my injured leg, I winced and fell back. they turned to ice and disappeared so we went back to the cave. I leaned on Arrow for support as we went over what happened.

"let me be clear we failed," says Kal

"gee i wonder why," says Red looking at arty

"Hey who found out that sports master was working for brain klarion and ivo," she agrued

"Ya great intell but ivo has been in bel rev this whole time and the guards just check its the real ivo not a robot," says Red

"you know i'm getting pretty sick of you dumping on her," says Kid "her tracer so she ditched it,"

"No Artemis ditched that to send us on a wild goose chase while she put this one on cheshire," he says

"Artemis are you that freaked out that arrow joining the team that you had to bring down the bad guys on your own, please tell me i"m wrong," wally asked

she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"wow nice job what you proved is that your insecure and selfish, keep the sy htis is the right souvier for this mission," says Wally walking off

"so how will you betray us next time?" asked Roy

"enough! Kaldur needs to report batman and I'm tired of all of us getting pissed at each other, we all mad mistakes like it or not, now get some rest," I growled hobbling off to my room.

"Dia," Called Roy

"Ya roy what," I asked

"Sorry uh thanks for the help tonight," he says

"it was no biggie," i smiled

"You had my back all night, it means a lot," he says leaning down and kissing my cheek close to my lips

"Goodnight," he whispers and walks off

"good night,"I said my eyes widen, did he really just kiss me and oh geez I need to sleep.

I went to my room and closed my eyes, it has been a long mission.

**i HOPED YOU LIKED IT, AND DUN DUN DUN RED ARROW KISSED DIA ON THE CHEEK CLOSE TO HER LIPS GASP DOES HE LIKE HER, WHAT ABOUT THE WHOLE WALLY AND ARTEMIS THING HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT.**


	29. Sick day

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**~DIA'S POV~**

The loud cheers coming from the audience, bright lights shining on every single one of us. Looking down to see a single tiny rope going across to the other side.

"Are latest perals the daring dangers! Dan Danger, Dawn Danger, Diahan Danger, Dane Danger, Dien Danger and Dianna Danger!" Yelled Haley

Flipping on a tight rope that's so tiny while having two trapeez flying above me and arrows coming through. Almost to the other side I felt a shock and I blinked

"_Robin! _

_Falling from high up_

_grabbing Robs hand but it slipped_

I blinked to see Rob passing me fast, I shot out my hand to grab him but slipped,

"**Don't blow our cover!" yelled Rob**

** "But saving your life is ok?" says Connor**

connor threw a barrel up and he made it back up in time.

**"What did I just say!" yells Rob**

** "What did I just say!" I mocked**

**"they didn't notice besides I've been doing it all night, I'm the acrobat like you are," says M'gann**

** "Neither am I at the moment, I must have caught that 24 hour bug," says Rob**

I sighed and flipped to the other side, thinking back to earlier.

**Flashback**

_"Advance tech has been stolen manufaturing plants throughout europe, and each theft coiensides with the haley circus, batman is sending us in," says Dick_

_ Dick, do you really want to do this I mean this is your past we're talking about, I thoguht to myself, i looked up to see Roy walk in. I felt my cheeks get a little hot, snap out of it Dia!._

_"Does this clown car have room for one more?" asked Roy_

_ "Uh we got this covered," says Dick_

_I saw Roy whisper something to Dick, I sighed something probably about a mole._

**End of Flashback**

"Give it up for the Daring Dangers!" Yelled Haley

I sighed as I waved my hand in the air towards the crowd, I may not be sick but still something is wrong with me. With telling my mom about being like her when I grow up more, with Wally and Arty, with Roy, with myself too. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Roy he nodded telling me time to go back stage.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine really just a lot on my mind," I sighed

"I'm surprised west let you out of his sight," he says with an eyebrow raised

"Actually he doesn't know, he was busy with his uncle today I decided that I should do something to help the team," I walked passed a mirror but stopped and took in my reflection.

White hair up into a braid bun, able to see violet eyes with a red and white mask on, the outfit looked like the mask just a pair of white tight pants and a red and white half top. and white boots.

"You know he's going to be mad," says Roy walking towards Dick.

"Don't remind me," I murmured

I walked over and stood beside Connor, and saw a guy with white hair come over.

"New act? he asked

"Ya just joined the tour," says Rob

"Probably cleared you, but don't get to comforable, Haley's going down for this," he says walking off

"Don't get to comfortable," I mocked

"Your in a mocking mood aren't you," Says Dick as he turned to me

"I'm just in a mood today," I sighed

Later that night I was switched back into my usual outfit, and on top of a building with the rest of the group.

"If interpulls is already on this why are we bothering?" asked connor

"Because Batman said so, why got something better to do?" Rob snapped

"Chill Rob he was just wondering," I said softly putting my hand on his shoulder

"how do we know the theives will hit here?" asked Arty

"There are more obvious targets," says Roy

"And they have it covered, but I already analyzed the tech that was stolen matches the suggested place," says Rob rubbing his eyes through his mask

"How are you feeling?" asked M'gann

Lousy actually, but I'll manage," he smiles

"Contact northeast quadrant," says Connor "Now we know Carlo is in the performance,"

"Maybe Carlo or maybe its his brother keep an open mind and move in," says Rob

I jumped off the building and made my way in the direction, of the guy.

"Did you see where he went?" asked Rob

"The warehouse," says Connor

We made our way into the warehouse and the first thing I hear is Robin's cackle.

"Caught red handed, red face too on that," he smirks

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this," says Artemis

I smirked but stopped to see a flare and then him blowing fire at us, Superboy and I were last to move so supey covered me.

"Those boxes are full of live amo move!" I heard Roy yell

"WHAT!" I screetched

**BOOM! SMACK! "CLAIR!"**

**Dia's mind**

_Feeling tiny zaps here and there everything flashing before her eyes, She sceamed and everything stopped. "Wh-What's going on? Where am I?" she asked_

_She looked around and stopped to see in front of her was her Mom and several other people._

_"Look I'll get her to come stop pestering me so much," she growled_

_ "Seer your daughter is the last one you need to agree to bring we all got our people," says Lex Luthor_

_"I know what I need to do but she's happy and I don't want to ruin that for her," her mother sighed_

_ "She's already having a hard time trying to keep the man she loves with the fact of my daughter," says Sportsmaster_

_"Your daughter won't get her love," she glared_

_ "people we're here to discuss our plan not get mad over child love," growled queen bee_

_IT ENDED AND MOVED TO ANOTHER CLIP_

_"You worthless piece of a son!" _

_ "I-I'm sorry dad I'll do better on the next test," cried Wally_

_"You better or else it will go all down hill from here," his dad growls_

_ "Rudolf stop he's just doing his best," cried his mother_

_"Shut it Mary, SLAP!" Yelled rudolf_

_ "Mom! dad please stop," he cried_

_THAT ENDED AND ANOTHER APPEARED_

_"I think its best if we break up," says Wally_

_ "Your kidding right I thought we solved everything?" she cried_

_"I just don't think this is going to work out, you'll still be my best friend besides Dick," he says_

_ "this isn't going to work out because Artemis is still in the picutre, you love her don't you!" she yelled_

_"Dia please I'm sorry I just..No Wally that's all I needed to hear I'm going home," she interrupted_

_ "I'm sorry Dia," he whispered_

"Clair! Clair! hello Clair!," that sounds like Dick

**Dia's pov**

I opened my eyes to see everyone around me with worry in their eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"What's up? what's up is that you gave us all a scare," says Roy

"Oh I didn't think I could scare you Roy," I smiled weakly

"I thought I was going to have to call Wally," says Dick

"No! don't he uh doesn't know where I'm at," I muttered

"Oh ya then we better not call him," he laughed

"are you ok now?" asked Connor

"Huh? oh ya except for the splitting headache," I groaned getting up

"Alright we then have to get on with this misson," says Arty

"Gotcha," I said getting up to fast and almost falling over if it wasn't for Roy

"Woah there speedy," he laughed

"thanks and really speedy your old name," I laughed standing up right

_** "So two thieves right? the fire breather and one of the acrobats" asked Arty**_

_**"Just Identical clothes," says M'gann**_

_**"Maybe not just two, here's the midrid secerity photoage and now pairis," says Rob**_

_**"So the strong man and the clown too, if the entire circus was involved Haley himself might be the mastermind," says Roy**_

_** "You don't know that," I pipped in**_

_**"Would explain his lies," says M'gann**_

__"I told you to keep an open mind," snapped Dick before walking out

_**"Hello Megan I can read Haley's mind," says M'gann**_

_** "I'm not sure that we can trust you without tipping him off," says Roy**_

_**"Or maybe its because you don't trust her period, I heard you talking to robin back at the cave I know your only here to spy on the four of us," says connor**_

_** "I know there's a mole on this team and good reasons to suspect all three of you, both Artemis and miss Martian have already been lying and you could be programed by cadmus," says Roy**_

_**"Or maybe I'll take your head off without even trying," he growled**_

_** "Ok lets all take a time out before we do something we might regret," says M'gann**_

_**"Agreed," I said watching them leave "Roy listen to me you don't suspect me anymore but still I have been on this team to know if there was a mole I trust all of them even you so maybe keep an open mind,"**_

I walked out grabbing my coat and ran to where Robin was. He turned and looked at me his face said it all, I sighed and walked beside him. We stopped in front of a picture of the flying graysons, I clenched my fist I hated to see him like this.

We heard a ring and I saw Rob's comlink go off, crap!

"Uh ya?" he asked

I listened quietly.

"Dude where are you?" asked Wally

"Confidential mission from Batman," says Dick as we started to walk again

"Wow you know what I'm doing making a balonge sandwich kinda like what you just did, I talked to tornado you guys are not on a mission not a offical one anyway," says Wally

"Sigh a friend Jack Haley," says Dick

"The circus guy? from your old flying Grayson days?" he asked

"Ya he's implicated in this global crime spree, someone in the show is dirty I need to prove he's clean or Jack might lose his circus," Dick says

'Then why not bring me along? I know your back story, I know what that circus means to you, its where you grew up its where you lost your.." he asked

"I left you behind because you know my back story I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity," sighed Dick

"Dude that's what a best pals for, Oh and Dick tell Dia that she's in a heat load of trouble,"

"got it," he sighed as he looked at me

I nodded my head as we went back to our train car.

After the show we started to pack our things, a guy came up to me and M'gaan and asked us if we needed a hand.

"Nah we got it but thanks help the others," I said grabbing the bag

"Sure thing," he patted me on the back

"Everyone get on now," says Haley

"You look better," says Arty

"I feel better, I'm sorry M'g-Dawn I hope you didn't catch it from me," says Dick

I sighed and sat on the other side, it was getting hot and then cold, my head was spinning and my body ached, but I was not going to let them know I'm sick like M'gann. I looked up to see everyone walking out. I got up and swayed a bit but caught myself and smiled at Dick before walking with the others.

walking into Ray's room he wasn't there but a silly mask we all split up and looked for him.

"Dianna come in we're casing someone who can do Dawn's act," says Dick

"Great that mean he has mine too," I said out loud

"What! your sick too?" asked Dick

"Oops sorry ya the guy smacked my back before we left, I didn't want to worry anyone," I said looking around

I jumped on top of the train to see everyone already up there, he was bringing supey straight to him. Dick and I jumped ontop of the suitcase but he knocked us off as we almost fell to our doom.

"I am not dying by falling off a fucking train!" i growled

"Stay whelmed D-Clair," says Dick holding on tightly

they started to pull Dick up but his hand slip and I started to fall.

"Clair!" Yelled Roy jumping and grabbing my hand

I held on tight was he pulled me to his body as he helped me up, I was breathing hard this was really starting to piss me off. Roy helped me as we walked to connor.

"Your drained, Heat vision?" asked Rob

"I have the genetic potential for it might of not been enough for him," says Connor

"Go I'll manage," he says

"I picked Parasite's pocket I got this flashdrive, looks like parasite is working for intergang everything he has stolen there all pieces of something, there putting together a weapon that generates black holes!" says Rob

"Oh come on to build that you need a partical excelirater." says Roy

"like the large bozon cloider geneva?" asked Rob

"the circus is an next stop, now that parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us," says Roy

"Sorry," apoligized M'gann

"not your fault but this thing could wipe out entire cities we need to hurry," says Rob

"You and I need to hurry, without powers the others can hold us back," says Roy

"Hey your not the only one with a backup bow," says Artemis

"My powers are back," growled Supey

'how?" asked Rob

"I guess kryptoians heal faster then humans and martians," says Connor

"Don't even think about leaving me behind," says M'gann

"You got that right, I may have no powers but guess what I can still fight with out them, just like Arty, Rob and you roy," I said with a smirk.

We got to the place and went straight in to find the guy. when we got to the place we had to get him away, and connor was the right guy for that running straight in head first. I looked at Rob and nodded M'gann and I went straight in kicking his ass. I flipped over his head as Roy shot him with foam but he got roy in the air trying to break his bones. I turned to Arty for the nod and she shot at him blowing it up on his making fire around him.

"we'll take it from here," the white hair agent guy

"Thanks for the tip by the way,"

"Glad to be of service," Rob smiles

"I'm sorry i doubted any of you there is no mole," says Roy as I walked over

"Ya! we did it no more meals for the night!" I yelled "ACHOOO!" I sneezed

"Well looks like someone caught a cold," says M'gann with a laugh

"meh shush I still have to deal with an angry red head," I sighed

"Don't worry he can't stay mad at you none of us can," says Roy

"Ya believe me your puppy look is hard to fight," says Dick

"Thanks, ACHOO!"

I stopped by the cave with everyone, as I was leaving I had a blanket around my body.

"Dia," says Roy

I turned to see him with a smile on his face, I smiled and then sneezed.

"Hey Roy look I got to get going or Wally will really have my head," I said with a clogged up nose

"I know but I wanted to say thank you and uh sorry that I suspected you, and here" he says handing me a box of tissues

I laughed and took it but hugged him first, I took him by shock but soon he hugged me back.

"Thank you for saving me today," I said walking away and going through the zeta tube.

I walked into my house and walked up to the bed room and opened the door but stood in the door way.

"Alright Wallman let me have it," I sighed seeing a figure in my room

The figure stood up and I realized it was too tall to be Wally, I stepped back, getting into a fighting position.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," I growled letting the sparks come out of my hands

But the figure came closser and closer and finally came into the light, my eyes widen as I took another step back.

"Mom?"

**Dun dun dun! I hoped you liked it, sorry its been a while but I'm still here:) so what do you think about the square of love Artemis Wally Roy and Dia? Review and tell me what you think and stay tune for the next chapter!**


	30. In the need of a favor

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**DIA'S POV**

"Mom?" I gasped taking a step back

"honey I think we need to have a talk," she says

"I think we all need to have a talk," says an unfamiliar voice to me

I looked up at a man with black hair and green eyes with a smirk on his face.

"And who are you," I growled

"I would actually be your real father dear," he smiles

"Ha your funny but my father would actually be..On a buisness trip," interrupted my mom

The look in my mother's eyes scared me, and the look in my so called real father was even worse, I backed into the wall.

"We just want to talk honey," she says

"About?" I asked

"Honey why don't you leave this to me while you make me some coffee," he says

"Sure thing Don," she smiles and walks down the stairs

I gulped wishing Wally was here right now, which I haven't got a call from him, my mom probably said something about not calling me.

"Now sweetheart, your going to come with me here in a couple days or so, and you will not fight or tell your little friends," he says blocking me from leaving

"And what makes you think I'll just come along quietly?" i growled

"Your family? your friends? did you tell any of them about seeing a lot of the things that will happen in the future?" he asked

'"How'd you know?" I gasped

"we have our ways," he smirks holding my shoulder gripping it I could him leaving a bruise.

"Fine I'll come just don't think I'll be nice," i glared

"got it," he smiles as he walks down the stairs, I watch as him and my mom walk into the bed room. I sighed glad that my brother is with my..father? I shook and slammed my fist into the wall, my mom was not loyal I felt tears brimming my eyes but I held them back. I needed to leave get out of here I couldn't stay here for a while and I didn't want to stay with Wally and have more tension, i walked into my room and packed a bag of clothes, asccessories, I turned to my closet to see my beautiful dark purple dress. I shook my head and walked past my mirror and took in my appearce.

wearing a pair of Jeans, a black v-neck tank top, a simple purple jacket, hair pulled up into a high poney. I pulled my phone out and texted Wally letting him know I would be staying with a family friend for a bit while my father and brother are on a buisness trip and my mom is busy and is sending me to a friend. I climbed out of the window and ran to the zeta tubes.

"Clairvoyant A14,' the computer said

I walked through and into another city, welcome to Star city. Pulling out a piece of paper with an apartment address on it. I shivered as the rain came down, my hair getting soaked and I was probably going to get sicker. I sniffed and coughed walking to my destination.

"I hope he doesn't mind I just need somewhere not nerve wrecking," i murmured.

Walking up the stairs I got to the door, I stared at for a while before knocking.

"So what do I owe you...Dia?" asked a familiar older red head.

"H-hi Roy um could you do me a favor?" I asked

Roy looked me over and realized I was still sick and now was soaked to the bone.

"Dia get in here before you get worse," he says pulling me in.

I watched Roy as he left and came back with a towel, Handing it to me.

"so what's the favor?" he asked

"I was wondering I could stay here for a bit, just till my fam. get back and its not so noise?" I asked

"Ya sure why not, um does Wally know?" he asked

"No I jsut told him i'm staying with a family friend," I murmured

"sigh ok, but if he gets...I'll take the blame and begged you till you said yes," I shot up

I'll show you the room," he says leading me to a spare room. I walked in the room, rubbing my hand as I sat down.

"what happened to your hand?" Roy asked walking back in with bandges

"I punched a wall," I whispered then coughed

"get in a fight with Wally?" he asked

"No, No just kinda pissed at my mom," I said looking down

"I see well lets get this hand bandaged," he says grabbing my hand

"Thank you," I whispered looking into his blue eyes

"Your welcome," he smiled

after bandaging my hand he left me to get settle in as he went to go make sure the pizza guy showed up. I opened the window and walked out onto the ledge. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall from my face, how could I be so stupid! I feel weak and lost with everything, Irony for the girl who can see into the future.

"Dia? dinner?" asked Roy "Hey you ok?"

I felt him pull me inside and I turned and hugged him burrying my face into his chest. putting his arms around me rubbing my back I let out my little yelps and sobs and coughs.

"You don't have to tell me now, or the team but we're here for you," he whispers

I nodded my head and pulled back and smiled at him before letting out a yawn.

"I just realize we had a mission earlier and haven't had any sleep," I sniffed

He left me again to get changed, I slipped on my warm fuzzy pj pants and a tank top, Roy knocked on the door and I opened the door.

"I wanted to say good night and there's pizza in the fridge if your hungry," he says

"thank you and good night roy," I said hugging him and walking back to the bed.

I curled up in the bed seeing the light was already off and the door was open just how I left it, I let the darkness take me.

**I know I knwo its short but I hope you liked it, the next one will be longer so don't worry. tell me what you thought about it:) please please review!**


	31. The truth comes out

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**DIA'S POV**

I walked out of the bed room in a pair of dark blue jeans a long sleeved black v-neck and had my black boots on without my mask though, I stopped looking at Roy who was looking the fridge for the milk. I was about to giggle when i realized he was still in his boxers, I felt my face heat up. I've been staying with roy for a couple of days now, No calls from Wally, but a call from Dick saying have you heard that Arty and Wally have been hanging out lately.

It didn't surprise me but right now I didn't even know if we were still together, I felt a sneeze come on and Achoo Roy knew I was there.

"Morning D," he says smiling

"*sniff* are you ready for your big day of becoming part of the league?" I askd skipping over to him as held out a thing of flu medicine.

Making a face as I drank it, I ran to the sink for water, flu medicine never tasted good. I turned around and bam face to chest. I stepped back and looked up at Roy.

"Ya I actually am excited for it," he says looking me over

"That's good," I laughed grabbing a pear and slipping past him.

"I have to get to the hall of justice so I'll be seeing you on tv," I said about to walk out

"Where's your coat?" he asked

"Wet from last night mission," I said

I watched Roy as he sighed setting down his coffee and grabbing my dragging me to his room. I stopped in the door way as he opened his closet and handed me a dark red jacket. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly before running out.

Walking into the Hall of justice I saw everyone waiting on me, Dick smiled and walked over to me. I smiled at and looked over at Wally as he made his way to me.

"Hey how have you been?" he asked

"Good, besides having the flu," I coughed

"I thought you had a cold? how'd you get worse?" he asked

"Running out in the rain having fun," I smiled

"Ah I see, well nice going dork," he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly

I missed him a lot, everything about him, I just need time away from him, and my family.

we sat in the Hall of Justice watching the new of the Justice league. I was leaning on Robin while I had a small smile on my face.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," says KF eating an apple. "And I love the fact that there is a 10 year old on the league," Kf blurted out.

I smacked my head and looked at him.

"Wally," I yelled at him as Robin smacked him.

"Way to keep a secret genius," says Robin

"What she's on the team now right?" asked Wally taking a bite of his apple.

As Doctor Fate was shown on the tv I looked at Zantanna who looked away. I feel so bad that she lost her dad.

"You know I was the one to convice Icon to become a hero in the first place, I should be out there celebrating with him not being hidden in here," Rocket says while she is complaining.

"Welcome to are world," says Kaldur giving her a smile.

"Well I suppose there is a upside too," says rocket giving Kaldur the look.

Oh geez another person who likes someone on the team. I shook my head and turned towards the tv and again.

"Way to go Roy!" yells Wally with a smile.

"At last he has his wish," says Kaldur.

"the first of us to make it no one will call him a sidekick anymore," says Robin with a smile.

'way to go Roy you did great,' I thought to myself

"Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing, you sidekicks were my inspiration," says Rocket with a smile.

"Well see six months ago..." he was interrupted by a beeping sound.

I looked at him and nodded my head time to go.

_smokey mountains_

_December 30, 10:48 EST_

"A-are you sure its her absolutely positive?" stuttered Arty.

"Look for yourself," says Robin

We got to the area and the plane was on smashed. I was looking around to see if anyone was a live.

"Well here's one," says Cheshire standing on the a hill. "and it is stunning."

I looked around to see we were surrounded and the riddler was here too. Oh boy guess it was time to be completely serious.

"GO!" says Kaldur

I smirked, finally I need to let off some steam, I ran at the bad guys knocking them down. two of them running at me from either side, i growled and jumped kicking them in the face. One smacked me down but I was too pissed off to care, I got up and punched him straight in the face.

_**'SB your fyling,"**_ I hear Rob say

I looked up to see that he actually was, wow I never thought it was possible. My head started to spin and I felt my feet swipe underneath me.

"I got you," says Kid

"Thanks KF," I whispered

"anything for you beautiful," he laughs

We got back to the base and was confronted by Batman, Tornado and Canary and Icon.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar? You hacked leagues systems, disobeyed protocall, and endangered your lives and captured three fellons well done," says Batman

I was leaning on Kid mostly for balance but my head was pounding and my nose was runny, I hated being sick, and I think I was actually get sick. I raised my hand quickly.

"Yes clair?" asked Batman

"Bathroom," I muttered out

"Can it.." I just ran off just like that, towards the bathroom, I slammed open the door and puked in the toliet. After a while I washed my mouth and made sure my everything looked good, my phone went off and I looked to see his number.

"Meet me at the house," he says before hanging up

I walked back to the main area to see everyone look at me, I sighed and gave a small smile.

"I'm just going to head back seeing as I just puked my guts out," I muttered out

"Alright feel better Clair," says Kal

I nodded and just went straight through the zeta tube, I went to the house to see him by a car.

"time to go sweetheart," he smirks.

**No ones Pov**

_Santa prisca_

_December 30, 17:57 ECT_

Superboy got to the destination and saw his human father. Queen bee was there also, along with sports master and mercy and blockbuster and then beigh was there too. A helicopter came down and Artemis

"Artemis," said superboy with his eyes wide.

"The superhero thing wasn't my thing," said Artemis walking towards sports master.

Then Miss Martian came next. Artemis stopped and looked at M'gann she was scared.

another Helicopter came and out came a man named Don Daniels, and Dia right behind him

"Clair?" they all asked

she just kept quiet staring at the ground, not wanting to belive this.

"Give me more sheilds and I'm in too," says SB

Sportsmaster wanted Dia, artemis and M'gann to go wtih them while supey had to get something.

**Back at the cave**

"There's something you need to know," says Supey turning torwards them.

Dia looked at him and nodded her head.

"On thanksgiving I went back to cadmus found a few things out," he says "When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's the other half was human, I don't have or will never have full kryptonian powers," he said looking down.

"you sure you did have them today," says Robin with a smile

"I've been using these shields they surpress my human DNA I get the flight the Heat vision, but I also think I get angry well angrier," Superboy says showing us the shield. "I'm sorry.

"Where did you get those?" asked Aqualad witha sersious look.

"From my human father lex luthor," Sb says all are eyes went wide.

"Lex Luthor is your DAD," says Robin so surprised.

"he summoned me to Santa prisca," he says.

_Flashback_

_"Bring him along ," says Luthor. Blockbuster went near Superboy and Artemis and Dia threw what we had._

_end of flashback._

"Um Listen," says Artemis looking at Dia. Dia nodded her head at her and looked at the team.

"Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA," says Artemis walking over and putting up the pictures her family except. "My mother is Huntress an ex con the rest of my family isn't even ex," she says showing them Jade and sportsmaster. "My dad is Sportsmaster who was sending Cheshire my sister to get me to santa prisca," She keeps going.

"That's why.." Kid flash says.

"Alright now whose next," he says looking around

"I am," says Megan looking down.

"I swear I was kidding," says KF holding his hands up.

"queen bee has been black mailing me," M'gann says. "she also wants me in Santa Prisca,"

"Blackmailing?" asked Kaldur

"She knows my true Identity," she says.

"Which is?" Dia asked looking at her.

She transformed into her real look and was talking to connor about them.

"Well whose next?" asked Kid

"Um that would be me," Dia said looking up

"No way Clair? I was kidding," he says looking at her.

"Well I'm not Wally you see right after my mission with Robin with the Haley circus I got home and saw a figure in my room thinking it was you, but it was mom and then a man came out from behind her, he was my real dad. His name is Don daniels," she says

"The Don Daniels!?" asked Rob

Dia nodded her head and kept her focus on Wally.

"no Way," says KF looking at her.

"Ya and I was also wanted in Santa prisca," Dia said closing her eyes.

"Clair is that why you havne't been at your house?" Wally asked

"Ya, actually there's something else I need to tell you though, I have been staying with roy for the past three to four days now, don't get mad at him I begged him in the rain. I just needed somewhere quiet was all," she said shuffling her feet

Wally sighed looking at his clenched hands and unclenched them as he pulled Dia into a hug. Dia hugged back as she tried to hold back all her tears.

_Santa prisca_

_M'gann knocked down Queen bee and Blockbuster was out of the way too. _

_"Superboy you are out of her control," says Mgann. _

_they started to attack them and Dia went straight for her own father._

_ "Sorry Dad! but I'm done with your game" Dia yelled fighting him_

_he knocked her down and punched her in the face. she growled kicking him straight in the nuts. He stumbled back and she jumped up and flipped backwards, but stopped when she landed on the ground, she turned and felt everything come up again._

_ "Awe is poor little baby sick," says Don_

_"I'm not a baby!," she growled turning and punching him the face and then swept his feet from under him. _

_Zantana wrapped him up, giving Dia a smile before helping the rest. We walked back to the gang and got on the ship and headed home._

**DIA'S POV**

After everything that went down for the day I decided I would spend the night at the cave, I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I opened my phone and texted Roy that I would be staying at the cave for the night. I closed my eyes letting a dreamless sleep take over me.

**dun dun dun I hoped you like it, the next chapter will be up later or tomorrow so stay tune till then and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!:)**


	32. Clairvoyant vs Seer

**Hey guys I'm back and with the next chapter for Dia I hope your ready:), I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Dia and her family. so sit back and enjy and don't forget to reive when your done:) I wished they still continued Young justice, I'm still sad about Kf dying, I'm still in denial.**

**DIA'S POV**

_Mount Justice_

_December 31, 07:16 EST_

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday victories, but one thing has not changed," Says Kaldur walking in the front with Robin.

"Some how the bad guys are still getting intell on us," says robin looking straight forward.

"Ya but least we know none of us are the mole," KF says with a smile looking at me.

I nodded my head and saw that Batman and Red T are waiting for us.

"That's correct the mole was Red Arrow," says Batman making his picture show up on the screen.

"Roy?"

"No way!"

"I can't believe it,"

"N-no this can't be," I stuttered

"Batman that can't be He was Green arrows protogue we've known him for years," says Kaldur with his eyes wide and the shocked look on his face.

"Unfortunately the real Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another project cadmus clone," says Red T in his monotone voice.

"The real speedy was captured and replaced immedetly becoming Green arrows sidekick, his clone was programed to join the justice league which is why he was so angry about blah, blah, blah," I finally tuned Batman out.

I couldn't believe it Roy, the one I have been staying with for the past four days was the mole, it jsut doens't add up. I turned to see everyone was upset about this, I shook when I heard Dick's voice.

"What happened to the real Roy?" asked Robin.

"We don't know, he isn't at Cadmus we have to face the possiblity that the real Roy is Dead," says Batman.

I looked to see Kid's face was hurt big time and I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand. He turned towards me and put his hand around my wait as i put my head on his chest. I feel bad I mean the real roy possibly dead. Batman was needed back at the watch tower and did he call us kids? all of a sudden Red T shut down completely and there was to Zantana a mystic force at hand. we all split up Zantanna, rocket, Robin, Kid and I tried to fix Red T.

"so he built this body to party?" asked Rocket.

"he really didn't put it like that, but ya something like that," said Zantanna

"Reconize black Canary 13," said the computer.

I looked over to see her come in I was standing right next to Kid.

"Hey guys I was just checking in see how your handling the..What are you doing to red!" Yelled Canary

"Its not what it looks like," Kid and I said at the same time.

I looked at him and smiled and went back to canary.

"it looks like your downloading his conciousness into a new body," she says with a serious face.

"Ok its exactly what it looks but," he stopped when Red T a woke.

"Get out of the cave now!" yelled Red T

I turned to see Black canary glaring at us and about to scream and she did.

"Oh shit!" I Screamed jumping and about to attack her.

Red T was ripped into Two. I threw my lightning bolts at her as she went to hand to hand combat. I flown into Robin and he caught me. Black canary was blasted with a sleeping thing and rocket trapped her in a ball. we got out of there as soon as possibly. we had to stay off the radio and use sphere to find Superboy.

"ya of course just one question," said Kid flash "WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US!" he yelled.

we headed for the rest of the team. I can't believe this was happening we had to save the justice league and that would mean fight against them. We finally got the rest of the team to compare notes. My energy was low from my attacks on Canary and I started to lean against kid as we talked about what were going to do.

"Clair you ok?" asked Wally looking down at me.

I nodded my head "just a little tired from using my lightning bolts and being sick."

We finally were in the HQ in space and and were all in are black outfits.

"RT did it were passed security," said Robin.

"Move out," says Aqualad running.

I ran as I had a feeling to where I would find my mom, I kept on running till I saw here standing there smiling at me. She ran at me her eyes glowing and I went to punch but she dodged and kicked me in the face. I groaned trying to get up, she knew my every move. I was getting my ass handed to me by my own mother this was great. but something was wrong her hair was turning black.

"You worthless piece of shit," she growls knocking me down again.

"That's it I'm done!" I screamed My eyes glowing bright, bright violet

That's when I saw everything that was going to come in the next few minutes, I dodge all of her moves and knocked her out putting the device on her neck. I fell to the floor breathing hard.

As soon as we got to the main area they were gone. I sighed I need a break from this whole superhero thing. RT congratz us on winning.

"Happy new year justice league," said the computer.

I turned towards KF as he picked me up.

"Its been a while since I have done this," he says with a smile.

"No kidding," I said leaning in and kissing him

We all got back to the cave, most of us, I sat on the bed of my room I looked around smiling at everything that I treasured and stopped on a picture of wally and I, I frowned the vision kept replaying in my head of how he would break up with me, and frankly I'm scared. Maybe it was just a dream and not a vision. I guess I'll see sometime in the future, just don't know if I'll be ready.

**well there you guys have it end of season one of young justice Dia clairvoyant, don't worry i'm not done yet you'll just have to stay tuned :) please review and let me know what you think and if I should do some stories of season one and in between season two. or some one shots/ two shots.**


End file.
